Life in the KG
by madamwolf
Summary: Goes through Torn's [and I guess Errol's] life in KG training and later on why he quit and his life afterward.
1. First Impression

Torn opened his eyes abruptly as the alarm went off next to his bed, he sighed and sat up, he looked at the clock and it read 4:32. This was a normal day in Krimzon Guard training, breakfast started at five and training began at six. He had been doing this for eight months now only four more and he would be a Krimzon Guard by the time he was eighteen. He got up and rubbed his eyes and glanced over to his roommate Errol who was still sound asleep in his bed, he seemed to be immune to alarm clocks. Torn grunted and walked over to the bed, he bent down and got a firm hold of the mattress and quickly pulled it out from under Errol, he had to do this almost every morning.

"Holy shit!" Errol yelled as he flipped over and fell through the frame of the bed. When he sat up he looked over at Torn who had an eyebrow raised. "Morning?" He asked.

"How could ya tell?" Torn said and got up he headed over to his small dresser and grabbed some clothes for the day. "I'm taking the shower first." Errol was about to protest but Torn had already walked in the small bathroom. He moaned and walked over to the small dresser to grab his clothes and stormed out of the dorm room and over t the bathrooms in the hall to take his shower.

Fifteen minutes later both boys came back from their showers, Torn headed over to his stuff to throw on his boots while Errol went to the mirror to fix his hair right. "Is this ritual of yours every morning really necessary?"

"Of course." Errol responded. "Not all of us have Krimzon girls falling at our feet." He said turning around to face Torn and then back to the mirror to continue with the hair spray.

"There's only three girls" Torn said slightly confused.

Ten minutes later the two of them walked over to the elevator and down to the cafeteria. When they finally got there the line was long, some of the recruits had gotten there a head of time to get breakfast early but the rest just all went at the same time. Torn shot Errol a look for making them be late and they stood in line for several minutes before getting their 'food'. They didn't quite know what it was and they weren't really sure they wanted to know. They got one scoop on their trays and walked over to their seat. There waited the rest of their group, Marcus, Aaron and Veronica (One of the three girls in KG training).

"What took ya so long?" Aaron asked as he picked at his glob of food.

"Ask Errol, he spends more time on 'is hair then Vee." Torn said opening up a flask of water.

"I do not." Errol said. "How long do you spend on your hair?" He asked turning to her.

"About five seconds. Brush. Pony-tail. Done." She said taking a bite of food on her plate and then wincing at the taste. "'Ey, is it just me or does this stuff taste a lot like last night's dinner…? Only more moldy and reheated…"

"It does…." Aaron said sniffing the food. "Okay I just lost my entire appetite."

"This is all we have until lunch, I'd eat it." Torn said.

"Lunch ain't that far away." He argued.

"Yeah it's only about six., seven hours." Torn said with Aaron giving him a blank look.

"Fair enough, Aaron said and started eating again.

Soon their breakfast was over and they had to start preparing for the beginning of the training day. First the five headed over to the training room; there they would lift weights, stretch and basically warm up for the day. The room was huge, and there were two of them, therefore all the recruits would be able to have their own space. The five stuck together and headed over to their usual corner. Torn headed over to the weights and grabbed atwenty pound, many people underestimated his strength because he was tall and skinny. Errol took the machine that worked your leg muscles. Aaron picked up a set of ten pounds, since Marcus had a big muscles he took the barbell, Vee laid out the mat and did some stretches.

"I don't know how you can do that…" Aaron said as he began to lift, he stared at Vee who was in a split leaning all the way forward.

"Long, painful hours of practice." She answered putting her head to her knee.

"No human being should be able to bend that way." Errol said as he stared at her and he turned his head to that he was getting a better view behind her.

"If yer lookin' at wha' I think yer lookin' at ya better look somewhere else or I will pop yer head like a grape." Vee said turning her head slightly to the side so she could see Errol quickly turn his head back.

"I wasn't doing anything." He said a little to quickly.

"Of course ya weren't." Marcus said smirking.

During there conversation Torn didn't say a word, he never did during the workout hour. He always concentrated on his weights or whatever he happen to be working on at the time. Almost an hour and a half later the loud buzzer they all were so used to went off and it signaled that the work out was over.

There next course was gun fire, all the recruits split up at this time and went off to do different things. Aaron went in the course first, he always did. Right before you went in you were allowed to pick what kind of gun you would used. He always picked a small handgun, he was good with it and he wasn't the biggest guy out there so large guns weren't for him. Twenty minutes later he came back out panting slightly. No one said anything but everyone's gaze went up to the score bar above the door, after a few seconds numbers appeared and rapidly tallied them up. The final number was 5,200.

"Sweet!" He said and pumped his fist in the air.

"It's good… for _you_." Errol said smugly. "But I could get that score in my sleep!"

"I know you could!" Aaron said poking Errol in the chest.

"Ya know… normally one would, like, defend ones self." Vee said sighing and waving her hand in the air a little.

"But I have nothing to say in my defense." Aaron said shrugging.

Marcus laughed slightly and shoved Aaron out of the way and pressed the reset button on the wall. He chose a medium sized gun, it was lean and had fast fire just what he liked. Just like Aaron he stepped into the course and twenty minutes later he came out. He was muttering 'come on, come on' to himself as he looked above the door. When the score came it said 5,000.

"Dammit!" He yelled and roughly threw the gun back on the rack making it all shake.

"Calm down." Torn said in a monotone. "You're hurt, it's understandable." Yesterday at their training when they were racing Marcus's zoomer crashed and he hurt his leg, his shooting wasn't affecting at all but his agility was hurt a lot making it harder to catch certain targets.

"My turn boys." Vee said as she walked over and reset the course. She picked up a large gun and walked in the course. Twenty minutes later she stepped back out and looked up at the screen for her score, nervously biting her bottom lip. After what seemed like forever the numbered tallied up and the result was 5,900.

"Shit…" Marcus and Aaron said in unison.

"Oh hells yeah!" She said and grinned putting her gun back. "A new record beat that." She said as she walked past Torn.

"Gladly." He said and picked up a hand gun after resetting it and he walked in. Like the rest he came out twenty minutes later and without a worry he looked up at the screen when the numbers appeared they read 6,450.

"Ya son of a bitch." Vee said folding her arms.

Torn simply smirked and looked expectantly at Errol who oddly enough hadn't said anything for a while. "Take the challenge?" Torn asked motioning to the score.

"Hardly a challenge here at all if ya ask me." He said and went over to the gates, after they were reset and he chose a weapon he walked in. When he walked out he gave Torn a cocky grin and looked up for his score, when it appeared his face fell and he grunted. It was only 6,200.

"Not so tough now are ya?" Aaron asked.

"I had some gun trouble." Errol said as he out his gun back on the rack and the next recruit from another group went up to do his shooting.

"Sure, we believe ya." Vee said as they all left the room.

The group walked over to the garages to prepare for the driving portion of their training. This was fairly easy drive around the track several times dodge a few things coming at you nothing big. Of course Torn and Errol held the record time for the track, but Torns time was about one second faster then Errol's. They went around the long track ten times, when they finished Errol almost beat Torn but he had one last accelerator boost left and he used it at the last second which really pissed Errol off.

Vee's zoomer was forced into the wall a few times and when she finished it was smoking but it was nothing a mechanic couldn't fix. Marcus pressing on the gas petal hard didn't help heal his leg but when anyone showed the slightest bit of concern (which was rare for that group) he would shrug it off as if it were nothing.

They then had a two hour lunch break and then the training would start up again until five when they ate dinner. After that they could do whatever they wanted. Then lights out was at nine but of course these were people fromfifteen up to their early twenties, of course they wouldn't be going to bed then.

At around eight their group began to split up, Vee usually went up to the dorm that she shared with the other women in training who were Jen and Kristen. Jen was nineteen, Vee wasseventeen and Kristen was sixteen.

Torn and Errol headed up to their dorm about an hour later, Torn chose to read while Errol took another shower claiming he smelled like a zoomer.

Torn sighed when he said this, it was another typical day in KG training.

AN: Yay one chapter is up, and yes I know nothing really good happened but stay tuned I already have the next chapter completely planned out in my head. And remember the more reviews I get the quicker I update… sometimes unless I have writers block which I don't! Oh and the disclaimer I own nothing but my OC's.


	2. Metalheads Suck

Several days later the group was back in the dinning hall eating breakfast. It was a normal day, so far, nothing exiting happened. Torn stole the shower first and Errol used up yet another can of hair spray, nothing unusual. But as they began to finish their breakfast they all noticed something along with the rest of the recruits. The doors in the hall were usually open for people to go warm up a bit early but today they weren't.

They stood up and threw out the discarded food and drinks and waited for something to happen. They waited for almost an hour until everyone was done eating and just waiting along with them.

"Maybe the Barron bought a heart and he's giving us the day off." Vee said shrugging her shoulders and closing her eyes.

Torn huffed. "Don't hold your breath…" He said.

"Jus' makin' suggestions." She said.

Before anyone could say anything else the Barron's voice boomed over the loud speakers startling everyone. "Hello, my loyal trainees. Toady you will demonstrate just how good you all are. You will go into the Wasteland and bring back five wasteland metalhead gems. No more no less, well you could bring back more if you wanted heheheheh…."

This got everyone in the room talking.

"Is he crazy?" Marcus yelled. "Has he seen the size of wasteland metalheads! They're huge!"

"He can't be serious!" Vee said.

"I don't think we can expect jokes from him." Torn said surprisingly calm.

"Well he has to be, cause I'm not goin' into the wasteland to become some metalheads dinner." Errol said.

"Why? Ya scared?" Torn asked.

"Of course not, I'm… just… worried for Vee that's all! I'm means she's a girl!" Errol said tried to get out of his mess.

"And what in the name of the Precursors is _that_ supposed to mean?" She said with her dark green eyes flashing dangerously.

"Nothing!" He seemed almost desperate for someone to bail him out and lucky for him, the Barron's voice came back on the speakers.

"Now that you've all had time to think this over, I want you to get in groups, no bigger then eight and be prepared to go in. I will be activating the gates for you. If you wish to back out now, remember that if you do, you will NEVER be allowed to become a Krimzon Guard again. Think it over, you will have your choice of weapons to pick from before you leave."

Before anyone could say anything two boys who looked about seventeen left the crowd. "You guys can stay here and out your lives on the line but we're not! Nothing is worth dying for!" And with that they went up the elevator to leave.

"They're right." Kristen said stepping forward. "It's not worth it; I don't know why I even came here in the first place. I liked it a hell of a lot better before the Barron took over!" And she sharply turned around and stepped in another elevator.

A couple more people left the room without speaking but other then that no one else left. "Have you all made your decisions? Good." The Barron said appearing over the loud speaker again. "Now decide who goes first and enjoy."

The warp gates activated and a wall flipped over exposing a gun rack behind it. Everyone looked to one another looking for someone to volunteer. Finally a group of seven people stepped forward, took their guns and went in. It seemed like everyone was holding their breath, that time stood still. No one dared speak or move in fear that it would jinx them.

Four hours later the warp gate reactivated and the seven came back out. Two had one man in between them and his leg was severely injured, it looked as though it would fall off any minute. They laid him down on a bed that was bought in during the hour that no one was paying attention and quickly set up a medical ward so that one could be available close by. The real ward was almost four floors up.

Group after group after group went, and every time someone came back injured and everyone came back with at least one wound. One group took almost seven hours to come back and when they did, two of the strongest members were carrying some one between them. No one had to ask any question they all knew he died. They laid him down and pulled a sheet over his head and everyone gave him a silent prayer. Vee put her hand over her mouth and turned away, she didn't cry but it seemed she was on the verge of doing so. Torn and Aaron did something that no one would ever expect them of all people to do. They out their arms around her in comfort as she sat down. The man that died was never one of the group but he was one of the other recruits that were very friendly with Marcus, Errol, Aaron, Vee and Torn.

Finally after three days of suspense it was their turn to go up went up as the last group and the smallest with only five of them. The stepped up to the gate as it activated and without a word Vee walked over to the rack and grabbed the largest gun there, she made sure it was loaded to the max and put it over her shoulder. "Lets go kick some metalhead ass." She said.

Torn walked over and grabbed two large hand guns and out them in the holsters on his thighs. "Ready whenever you are." He said and the rest of the group took their weapons. Marcus took a large gun like Vee, Errol roughly grabbed a medium sized large long range gun he inspected it first and then threw it over his shoulder, Aaron grabbed two hand guns and they walked over to the warp gate.

"Let's get this over with." Errol said sighing and the group jumped into the gate.

The wind wasn't that bad so there was no need for the cloth and goggles they bought along with them, but Torn kept them in the pack he grabbed right before they left anyway, just in case.

"Come on." Torn said. "We're not gonna find anything just standing around here."

And with that they set off, wandering for almost fifteen minutes without seeing another soul out there.

"This royally sucks." Aaron said dragging his feet. "The way they all came back you would think we would had found someone, or something, by now."

Torn looked around his guard still sharp as ever. "Ya don't know that. Just stay on your guard… this is the dessert ya never know what to expect."

They wander for another fifteen minutes without seeing anything until Torn stopped in his tracks and looked around. Vee and Errol were next to stop and then Marcus and Aaron felt it. The ground was shaking slightly. "You feel that…?" Vee asked not really expecting an answer.

Everyone cocked there guns and prepared for the worst a few seconds later a giant Wasteland metalhead came over a hill.

"Ho-ly shit." Vee said and her eyebrows raised and her gun lowered slightly.

"Aim for the chest." Torn said as he raised his second gun up. "Ready… and FIRE!"

The sound of gun shots rang in the open space the metalhead roared and began to charge after them. After it got a little to close they began to back up and run out of the way of it charge. Luckily it didn't hit anyone but it got awfully close to Marcus. As soon as they got the chance they began firing again. They hid behind rocks so they could fire without being in great danger but soon the metalhead decided to leave the area they had to chase it.

"Keep shooting!" Errol yelled. "We almost got it!"

When they thought only a few more bullets would do it the metalhead turned back around thinking they were safe they didn't move until the last minute and it charged. Finally they got the bright idea to move, but they weren't fast enough it's left foot collided with Aaron. He managed to get out the way mostly so he wasn't flown one hundred feet but he did get hit in the side.

"Dammit…" he moaned and clutched his stomach as they rest of the group continued to shoot. Soon the metalhead was on the ground dead, Torn walked up to it and stuck the gem in his pack breathing heavily. He then turned his gaze to Aaron who was now sitting up on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Hey." Torn said jogging up to everyone who was now crowding around him. "Aaron, man, you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine… just a scratch is all." Aaron managed to get out. "No need to worry about me."

"Oh shut up." Vee said grabbing the bag off Torns back and taking one of the pieces of cloth out she pulled up his shirt and wrapped the cloth around it. "Ya know if ya picked up a bigger gun this wouldn't 'ave 'appened." Vee said.

"The guns I picked are just fine." He said as he was helped up by Marcus and Torn.

"Can ya walk?" Marcus said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Aaron said and brushed himself off.

"Hey what happened here?" Torn asked as he noticed a gash on Vee's shoulder and walked over to get a better look at it.

"Got it from a rock, it's nothing." She said shaking him off. "Now how are we supposed to take four ore of these things out? We can barley handle one."

"Well we'll have to handle more then one." Marcus said. "I don't see that warp gate openin' anytime soon without those five gems."

They wandered the desert for another half hour before they found anything else. And they never didn't find another metalhead, the metalhead found them. As they walked they all heard the faint rumble of something behind them, and they ran out of the way in time before getting run over by a metalhead.

"I hate these things." Torn mumbled and aimed his gun and began shooting. The rest of them also started up again, the metalhead roared and charged after them this time it went after the rock Torn was hiding in, he jumped out in time but thepieces of rockknocked him over making his landing less then graceful. The metalhead seeing him laying there ran over, Torn got up and dodged the first foot and before he knew it he was underneath the metalhead. He took this opportunity and stayed right where he was dodged a foot whenever one came to near, also the entire time he was under there he was shooting up blindly at its stomach.

Eventually his luck ran out and the metalhead changed direction taking Torn off guard. Torn was now standing to the side of it desperately loading his gun (he dropped the other one long ago). Before he knew what was happening he was being thrown, the metalhead had hit him in the back with it's head and Torn was flying. The sand he landed on was recently churned up by the metalhead but the landing still hurt none the less. He stiffed a yell of pain as he landed on his stomach and quickly flipped over to continue shooting. Before the metalhead figured out where he was Torn crawled behind a rock and still shot at it until he heard the loud thump of it falling to the ground. He sighed a sigh of relief and looked over the edge of a rock not only to see a dead metalhead but also a Wasteland vehicle parked ot far away with the rest of his group walking up to it.

He got up grunting and clutching his left arm to his stomach and he walked down the hill and over to them. Vee was the first to notice him walking over.

"Torn!" She said and ran over. "You okay? Anything broken?" Before he could answer she already had him on the ground and she was inspecting his injuries.

"Who are you?" Torn said looking at the people in the vehicle. You could tell they were wastelanders by their clothes.

"I think the more appropriate question is who the hell are you?" Said the girl that was with them she looked the youngest probably around fifteen or sixteen, she also looked pissed about this situation and Torn got the idea that she wasn't up front with helping them. "And what the hell are a bunch of Haven Citiers doing in the Wasteland?" She finished.

The man looked over to her and sighed. "Calm down." He told her. "Excuse her, she's young. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Cain, this is Sig," he motioned to the man by the guns on the vehicle, he looked about eighteen. "And this is Shockra." He said motioning to the girl. "Now, I know what you're doing out here. Praxis sent you out here didn't he? To kill metalheads."

At this Errol got defensive. "And how exactly do you know that?"

"Why do you think all those men came back safely? No sane person takes on a wasteland metalhead without a wasteland vehicle. I helped them out with killing them. I thought that everyone has already come, but I guess I was wrong, you guys the last group?"

"Yeah." Torn said now sitting up with Vee still looking him over. "We're it."

"Small group." Sig commented. "You chili peppers honestly think you could have come out here and taken five down?"

"We were hoping." Vee said.

"That won't do you any good." Shockra said acidly.

"Hey what is your problem?" Vee said standing up and walking over to her, she looked quite intimidating next to her because Vee was a full head taller then Shockra.

"My problem is coming out here and finding' a bunch of yellow belly Haven Citiers in my territory!" She said.

"Your territory? I don't see ya name on it!" Vee said.

Torn stood up and walked over to the girls and pulled Vee out just as Cain came over and pulled Shockra out. "Calm down." Torn said to her.

"I'm calm." Vee said fixing her pants.

"Shockra, we didn't come over here to pick fights we came here to help them now are you going to cooperate or not?" Cain said in voice slowly getting louder.

"Fine, but don't expect me being friendly."

"Wasn't counting on it."

They took out two metalheads without many casualties and were on the last one. They had been shooting at this one for the longest time, and were beginning to run out of ammo. Vee was on her last round and Aaron only had one loaded gun left.

As they shot at it somehow Shockra ended up out of the vehicle and one the ground as the metalhead neared her. She tried to get up in time but wasn't successful, and at the last minute he was pushed out of the way and rolled down a hill by Vee.

"What the hell do you think you're doin'!" Shockra yelled oblivious to the fact that Vee just saved her.

"It looks like I just saved ya sorry ass!" Vee yelled as she stood up and began shooting again.

Shockra glared at her for a second and began shooting once again. Several minutes later the metalhead fell to the ground dead. Torn sighed heavily and picked up the last skull gem.

"That's all of 'um." He said and walked over to the wastelanders. "Thanks for the help."

"Whatever." Shockra said and turned her back and began to walk back to the vehicle to Sig.

"What she means is, you're welcome. But next time you come here don't expect all Wastelanders to be as friendly and helping as I, you just got lucky today." He said and got back in the vehicle and they drove off.

"Come on, let's head back." Torn said and Errol stood close by him to make sure he could get back on his own. He may not show it often but not only was he Torn's roommate and competitor he was also one of his best friends and would be there if he needed help… he thought he would always be there to help him.

Marcus stayed near Aaron with one arm around his shoulders to help him walk and Vee took the rear of the group making sure they were still the only things traveling. After about a half hour they finally made it back to the warp gate. Torn took the gems out of the pack and placed them in the holes activating the gate and when he took them out a timer wet up saying they had one minute to go in before it closed. He placed the gems back in his pack and slowly all five of them went in the gate.

When they got back a sigh of relief was heard throughout the room. All of them had injuries just some not as serious as others. They went over there and had them looked at by the doctor and they found out that Torn had a broken and fractured rib, Aaron had a fractured rib, Vee's wrist was sprained, Errol had a broken finger and sprained ankle and Marcus had rehurt his leg and twisted his wrist.

"Well." Torn said. "Look on the bright side, at least we all got out alive." He forced a hoarse laugh and the rest of his group smiled and laughed slightly.

"On another bright side, it seems that the sun made my hair even blonder." Vee said smirking and holding up a strand of her hair from the pony tail.

They all then started laughing and making jokes about what they just went thorugh.

AN: Like the action? Yeah I got stuff to happen. The Barron is crazy… He should die, wait yay he eventually does yay! But not soon enough…. Bastard… Well anyway I thank all of you for your support and reviews by **mecca-dog**, **FeralSpirit714**, and **Ecohorse**. I only have one more thing to say, don't expect all my updates to be this quick, unually they're once or maybe twice a week, sometimes longer. But anyway bye! And review!

Oh wait! I have one more thing! I know 'citier' is not a word but who gives a damn I wanted to use it.


	3. Tattoos

Today was the day. The day Torn would graduate and become a Krimzon Guard. Errol had left them a month before to get his tattoo's and become a guard. Every now and then he could come by and say hi to them. The next one out of the group would be Vee graduating which would happen in three months. The Marcus and Aaron would graduate, Marcus in four months and Aaron (being one of the youngest) about six.

Torn walked up the steps to the Barron's fortress with several other elves that graduated that day. They were lead by several guards and they walked through the big doors and into the fortress. It was huge, places everywhere that you could easily get lost in. When they were walking down one hall Torn could have sworn he saw a young woman probably at around fifteen with red hair looking at them from behind a corner. Finally after walking through corridor after corridor the reached the Baron's main throne room.

They walked up the long carpet and to the throne where the Baron sat. He looked down at them as if trying to read their thoughts. The elves bowed down to show there respect to him and then they rose. They placed their hands behind their backs back straight and looking a head.

"So these are the recruits for this month eh?" The Baron asked surveying the group, looking them up and down. "Not a bad looking bunch… I read the reports on the seven of you earlier, which one of you is Torn?"

"I am." Torn said as he stepped forward.

"You seem to be very skilled in shooting, agility, combat and just about everything we could want in a Krimzon Guard." The Baron said looking at him with extreme intensity.

"Thank you, Sir." Torn said stiffly but he was grinning inwardly.

"You seem to be a top recruit, and I am happy to say that all your hard work has not gone unnoticed as of this moment you are a Krimzon Guard." He said smirking in a way that could make anyone cringe.

Torn stepped back and allowed the Barron to talk with the rest of them. Finally he finished. "You will all be lead down to the first floor where you will receive your Krimzon Guard tattoos. Hope you like them." He said and then let out a short, cold laugh.

They were all lead down to the room where their tattoos would be done. After they were done they were to go back to the training building to pick up their stuff and then move into a regular apartment in the city or stay in one of the small dorm rooms with a few of KG's. When they walked in the room they saw a big guy sitting at a table twirling a needle in his hands with many KG tattoos on his face and up his arms.

"So ye all 'ere ta get ya tat's eh?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"We get them on our arms too?" One man asked looking at the mass amount of tattoos the guard had.

"Depends, depends on whetha ye become 'igh rankin'. Da 'igher da rank da more ye get, for now ye'll jus' be gettin' dem on ya face." He said. "So oo's first?"

One by one they all went up and sat in the chair as the man slowly did all there tattoos. Last one was Torn; he went up and laid back in the chair, took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Alrigh' now relax." Said the man as he pressed the needle into Torn's forehead. Torn winced slightly at the sudden pain but quickly recovered after some time the needle moved down to his eye lids. The pain was horrible, he didn't show it but he was screaming inside. The needle rapidly injecting ink into the think skin of his eyelids. A tear even threatened to escape his eye but he was able to hold it back knowing that if he let it out it would smear the ink and he wouldn't was his tattoos to be screwed up. Finally the eyes were over and the needle moved over to his cheeks and ears. The ears were so bad it was quick and not as painful, after a bit longer the needle left his skin and did not return. "Okay, then yer free ta open ya eyes." The man leaned back to observe his work. "Ye look, kid." He said nodding his head and lifting up a mirror so Torn could see his new face.

Torn took in every detail the circle on his forehead, the lines passing over his eyelids and across his cheeks. "'Ope ye loike it, 'cuz ye ain't ever gonna get rid 'o it." He smiled a fairly sour grin.

"Don't worry." Torn said smirking at the reflection. "I like it."

He and the other newly made guards headed back to the training building to pick up their things. When they entered the first room with all the recruits it was the recreation room where at the recruits hung out in their free time. The others wandered off into the crowd but for Torn the crowd came to him when Vee, Marcus and Aaron ran over.

"Wow, man…" Aaron said observing Torn's face. "You're a real Guard now." He laughed slightly looking at all the different designs.

"What'd'ya think?" Torn asked raising one eyebrow.

"Looks great." Vee said. "Can't wait to see what mine look like, hope I still look sexy with 'um." She said.

"Ya were never sexy to begin with the tat's just might even be an improvement." Marcus said and this earned him a hard punch in the shoulder by Vee.

"Now, now don't fight on my 'graduation' day… wait ya know what go at it I wanna see her beat the shit out of ya." Torn said smiling and rubbing his hands together and grinning like an idiot.

"Shut up." Vee said and hit Torn as well.

"Hey, that's an offence now," Torn said looking at her. "I could get ya thrown in prison for that."

"Ya wouldn't dare." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"You're right; ya wouldn't last one day there." He said and Vee's eyes narrowed as she glared at him for a few seconds.

"Okay, okay enough of that." Aaron said walking between the two. "let's go up to Torn's room and help him pack. How's that?"

"Alrigh', jus' don't go thinkin' I couldn't last in prison, I tell ya'll now I could _so _last in prison." Vee said sticking her finger in Torns face and glaring at him.

The group walked through the building and over to the elevator. They pushed the button for the floor that the dorms were on and when the metal door opened they stepped in. The elevator went up fast with the lights on the sides of the walls zipping by fast. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to a long corridor with doors on all sides.

They walked down the hall and Torn took out a key and a door slide open to reveal his room. It was quite a mess, clothes laying on the floor a few leftover empty bottles of hairspray left by Errol.

"Ya know… ya really should hire a maid for this place." Marcus commented looking around at the state of the room.

"Shut up." Torn said as he opened a draw and began shoving clothes into a travel bag which he grabbed from under the bed.

"Awww…"They heard Vee say from across the room and next to the bed. She held up a picture of all of them. Marcus with his arm around Aaron's neck, Torn with Vee on his back and Errol facing the camera but looking as though his eyes were drifting toward Vee's ass. "I didn't know ya cared." She said making her eyes look bigger and on the verge of tears.

"Shut up!" He said and snatched the picture back quickly putting it in his bag.

"Now ya have a problem with tellin' people to shut up." Vee said shaking her finger at him. "Tha jus' ain't healthy."

"Why are you two fightin' today?" Marcus asked throwing his arms up in the air. "Is it the tattoo's or is it just that you two are gonna miss each other so much when Torn leaves?"

Torn and Vee each took an arm and punched him hard, he was laughing but winced in pain. "Hehe… ow…" He rubbed both his arms but continued to grin.

"Still grinnin'?" Torn said. "Maybe I didn't hit you hard enough."

"No, no, no I'm fine." Marcus said putting his hands up in defense.

"If anythin', I'll be jumpin' with joy when this dolt leaves, one less of ya'll to baby-sit." Vee said.

"Wait, you baby-sit us?" Aaron said. "Was talkin' to Jen today and apparently you got seven splinters in your finger from doin' the same thing over and over again, never thinking 'hey, I get splinters from doin' this, maybe I should stop'."

"Yeah, okay, so I need a baby-sitter too… Hey I'm just as insane as you guys." Vee said.

The boy's shook their heads and Vee decided to ignore it as they continued to pack Torn's things together which was not a lot so they got done fast. "A'right." Torn said looking around the room. "I guess I'm leaving now."

"Wait!" Vee cried and everyone turned to her alarmed. "I mean, wait, you have to say goodbye to Jen she'll miss ya."

"But I don't know her to well." Torn argued.

"To bad yer sayin' goodbye." Vee said as they walked down the hall and Vee inserted her key int the door. "'Ey Jen! I'm comin in, hope yer decent."

When she opened the door they found Jen laying on the bed reading a magazine and she looked up at them with a blank expression. "What?" She said looking at them all. "Someone die?"

"Piss off." Vee said glaring slightly. "Torn has to say goodbye he's leavin', Krimzon Guard boy now."

"I can see that." Jen said looking at all the tattoo's on his face. "Ya look good."

"Thanks." Torn said a bit uncomfortably.

"Yeah…" Jen said nodding slowly completely out of things to say.

"Okay you people seriously need some conversation 101." Vee said looking at them both.

"Like you're any better?" Jen asked. "Every night you go back to talkin' about the same damn thing. 'Bout how everything in the world is a secret, nothing is what it seems anymore."

"'Cuz it's true!" Vee said. "The Baron's probably got a billion things hidden away not telling anyone about!" She said.

Marcus looked at her as though she were crazy and he really did speak his mind. "You're crazy." He said.

"Whatever, congrats Torn and get out of my room." Jen said reopening her magazine and leaning back on the pillows on the bed.

They left the room with Vee shaking her head and walked down the hall and to the elevator where they went back down to the first floor. The group walked down to the front doors and stopped right in front of it. "Well I'm gone then." Torn said."

"We'll miss ya man." Marcus said.

Vee went ahead and gave him a quick hug which was rare for her, she never hugged people. Showing affection wasn't her thing, it's more yelling at people. "I'll see ya in a month when I leave this dump, okay?" She said as she let go.

"Yeah," Torn said and he shook hands with the two boys. He sighed and flashed a smile at them before walking out the door leaving his friends behind at training and going off to be a real guard.

AN: That. Was. So. Cheesy. Oh my God… I totally f'ed that up sorry but I really dun feel like rewriting it so it's staying as is. Um…. Sorry this took so long but I'm lazy what can I say? Yeah thanks to my reviewers and the people who don't review thanks I'd say who ya are but like I said I'm lazy and dun feel like lookin right now. Hope no one was too OOC but there were only what two non OC characters in this? Eh, who cares? Well R and R people!


	4. Shots

Torn walked through the slums of Haven City on patrol. This was all he was doing for a little over a month and he was tired of it. He joined the guard for action not to break up pointless arguments between drunken elves. He sighed and glanced down at his watch which was built in with his red KG armor, five more minutes and his shift would be over. He didn't want to patrol anymore, what could possibly happen in five minutes? Walking over to his KG zoomer he completely ignored a small fight between two men. Mar knows what they were fighting about but someone else would have to handle it Torn was not in the mood.

He started up the zoomer and quickly jumped on and flew away; he noticed a few other guards running to break up the fight and sighed a sigh of relief now knowing for sure he wouldn't have to step in. He flew toward his small apartment on the edge of the city, it wasn't much but it was a building completely inhabited by Krimzon Guards. He parked the zoomer in front of his building and stepped off. Torn walked up to the steps and used his card key to get in, a few KG's were down in the small lobby and looked up when he entered but then ignored his seeing that he wasn't an intruder. Heading over to the elevator he nodded to a few men in the room and the one woman who was currently in an arm wrestling competition with one of the men and she was winning.

He stepped in the elevator as a few people walked out and pushed the button for the top level. When the heavy metal doors finally opened up he stepped out into the hallway and walked over to his door using yet another card key to open that one. He walked in and immediately began taking his armor off, sometimes it just got annoying. He glanced down at his watch, still early in the evening. Still enough time to go out.

"Perfect." He said and quickly took a shower and changed his clothes into something a little more casual but still kept his gun and holster attached to his thigh.

He fixed his shirt a bit and walked out of the apartment. Instead of taking the elevator back down he headed to the small stairwell, he hopped on the banister and slid in circles all the way down. When he got to the bottom he jumped off, fixed his shirt once again and walked on. He put on his, or what he thought, was charming smile and walked out of the building.

He got on his motorcycle style KG zoomer and flew away to the nearest bar. It wasn't very far away, a minute or so later he switched his zoomer into the lower hover zone and parked it. He smirked and jumped off the zoomer; he walked into the bar and looked around. He spotted his old friends from training; Marcus, Vee and Aaron were sitting at a booth. He hadn't seen them in over a month now.

Smirking he walked over to them and placed his hands over Vee's eyes. "Guess who?" he said.

"Only one I know person gargles nails t' sound like that." She said smiling and turning around. "How ya been? 'S been ferever."

"Yeah, it has." He said and jumped over the back of the booth and squeezed between Aaron and Vee. "I've been fine, bein' a rookie in the guard royally sucks though. All I'm doin' is dealin' with the citizens little problems."

"Well ya have to start somewhere, right?" Marcus asked. "At least you're outta training, hasn't been exactly peaches and cream for us ya know."

"Yeah, yeah…" Torn said as a waitress walked over with a small notepad.

"What can I get 'cha?" She asked putting her elbow on her hip and getting her pen ready.

"Strong liquor and four shot glasses please." Aaron said smirking. "Let's have a bit of fun."

Torn smirked and when the glasses and liquor came he raised his glasses and poured everyone's drink. "Let's play a game, go around the table the one who can't name off a name that starts with 'B' takes a drink."

They all raised there glasses. "I'll start." Aaron said. "Bob."

"Barry." Marcus said.

"Bailey." Torn said.

"Brittney." Said Vee.

"Brandon."

"B-oooo-rrt." Marcus said slowly, everyone looked at him funny but accepted it as a valid name.

"Barron." Torn said dully, everyone laughed even though it was more of a title then a name but then ignored it.

"Beeeerrrrclyy…" Vee said slowly trying out different letters to try and form a name.

"That does not work, take a drink." Aaron said Vee smirked and took a shot.

"Ya'll be careful, I can handle my alcohol." She said refilling her glass for the next shot.

"Barney."

"B……" Marcus gave up right there and just took a drink earning a laugh.

"You could have at least tried like Vee. What you're sayin' may not from any kinda word but at least ya try." Aaron said and Vee hit him lightly.

"Bart."

"Barbra."

"Belle."

"Baaar…" Marcus grunted and took another reluctant drink.

"Wow, man, you really suck at this." Aaron said.

They continued with the game and soon almost every one of them was taking a drink when it was their turn maybe they would get lucky and say an actual name and sometimes when they did they had already said it.

"Blade…" Vee slurred.

"Bob…" Torn said slowly.

"Haven't we said that…?" Marcus asked.

"Who the hell knows anymore?" Aaron said taking another shot just for the hell of it.

"Okay, I think I'm done." Vee said emptying her last drink.

"Thought ya could handle your liquor." Aaron said raising an eyebrow at her.

"I can, but I still have to remain somewhat conscious of this night." She said. "Unlike you girls have to worry about getting knocked up."

The boys laughed and nodded. "Damn straight." Marcus said. They hung out in the bar for another hour until it was two in the morning.

"Damn. I have to get up for work tomorrow, er, today rather." Torn said slamming his head down on the table. "I really should get back to my place."

"Actually we all should." Aaron said.

"Oh come on s'not that late." Vee said taking another swig straight from the bottle.

"You are totally wasted, wasn't it you that said you had to remain conscious of what was happening?" Aaron asked as she fell on his lap.

"Maybe." She said laughing.

"Can you guys take her back to her dorm? Jen can put her to bed." Torn said.

"Well… no." Marcus said slowly and Torn looked up at him. "Jen disappeared, the Barron had us all go to the wasteland again, Jen went with us, there was a sandstorm and we lost her. A search party went out later that day but she was never found… She's presumed dead. But Vee seems to think she's still alive, it's best not to mention it around her at all."

Torn's mouth was slightly open as he looked down to the now sleeping Vee on Aaron's shoulder; he knew how close Vee and Jen were. They were best friends… he took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well what do we do? We can't just let her go by herself she'll walk into a wall and doe or somthin'." He said.

"We'd take her up to her room but we can't go up their anymore, we're not trusted ever since that new girl came in. Big slut she is, no boys are allowed up there." Aaron said.

"Fine then, I'm a guard now, I'll take her." Torn said and woke her up, she mumbled a bit and he put her one arm around his shoulder.

"You sure you can drive right now?" Marcus slurred slightly. "Your not exactly what I'd call sober."

"I'm fine, would you rather have her drive?" He asked pointing to Vee who was completely zoning out on something, Mar knows what.

"Alright, let's go we'll fallow." Aaron said and he got in the three person zoomer that took them to the bar and Torn got on his KG zoomer and Vee who was not awake got on the back with as much grace as a fish on land.

Luckily not many people were flying this early in the morningbecasue theirzoomers were all over the road. In about five minutes they reached the KG training building, they parked their zoomers outside and stumbled in the big front doors. Torn said his goodbyes to the boys as they went up to their dorm and Torn took Vee up to her dorm that she shared with the new girl. He knocked on the door a few times but heard nothing. He sighed and walked in prepared to see her new roommate asleep but she wasn't even in yet.

"Whatever." He said and he set her down on the bed.

"Torn what'cha doin' in my room." Vee mumbled. "Yer a _boy_."

"I'm puttin' ya to bed you got to drunk to do it yerself." Torn said folding his arms across his chest and raising an eyebrow.

"Well ya look kinda drunk to me." She said sitting up with her eyes half closed.

"But not as drunk as you." He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Got me there…" She yawned. "I dun even know why I'm 'ere!" She blurted out and Torn prepared himself for drunken rambling. "My best friend died, the only reason I'm doin' this is cuz we need the money! I should just quite and gone into racing an' save everyone a lot of trouble. I'm not even sure I wanna be a guard anymore." She slurred.

"I don't know what to tell ya." Torn said bored, he really didn't want to listen to this. "Just go to bed, you're getting your tat's in a few day's right?"

"Darn tootin'." She said and laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

"Maybe I'll drop by." He said and began to leave the room but walked into the frame of the door on his way out; he shook his head and continued to leave hearing a slight chuckle coming from the direction of the bed.

Getting back to his apartment proved to be more of a challenge then he would have thought. He almost totaled his zoomer twice driving and couldn't find the hole where he slid his key card in from both doors into the building and into his apartment. He eventually gave up and didn't even take his shoes off before falling on the bed asleep.

AN: Hiya, I'm not to sure if this was any good or not… I hope ya like it I'm not to happy with it but this was the best I could do. No flames please, be kind. I have incredibly fragile ego… And I know there is one person out there who will see that as an opportunity and give me the worst flame ever… But I'll just laugh at that. And now for the lovely review that I did get from **Shadow Systems**, uh thanks! Now please review!


	5. Run Away

"CALL IN MORE TROOPS! GET THEM HERE NOW!" One of the higher ranking guards yelled into a communicator.

The metalheads attacked the city in the late afternoon all the KG's had to head out there. Torn and Errol had been fighting them for almost three hours now and the sun was setting. They managed to brake down the outer walls and get into the city. Luckily the Krimzon Guards were bale to kill them all off before they attacked to many people and patch up the wall. Torn and Errol fought back to back right outside the city walls. When they first became roommates they made a pact that in battle they would fight back to back and they would not break that pact.

"You still alive over there, Torny boy?" Errol yelled as he fired a few rounds at metalheads.

"Just chipper!" He yelled back as he kicked a metalhead that got to close to him.

"Let's hope so, was just makin sure that I don't have a dead man on my back!"

"Oh trust me I'm not the one ya should be worryin' 'bout! I've saver your ass more times then I can count!" Torn yelled over his shoulder.

Several minutes later several KG zoomers came over and began attacking the metalheads. It didn't take very long for them to defeat the metalheads after this, only about an hour. The two sat on the ground leaning up against the tree after the battle both exhausted and breathing hard. Torn looked to his watch and cursed under his breath.

"What? Are they back, or am I dead and ya can't hear me because I'm dead so why am I even talkin'?" Errol rambled tiredly.

"You're not dead." Torn said, "I told Vee I'd meet her in the tattoo parlor while she got them done. I'm already late 'cause of these stupid things." He motioned to a few dead metalheads lying on the ground.

"Well then come on, we can still get there in time." Errol said, "If we share a zoomer and make the excuse that we're going back to our regular patrol they'll let us."

Torn nodded and they got up and walked over to there commanding officer. "Hey, can we borrow a zoomer so we can get back to our regular patrol duties?" Errol asked, since he was such a big suck up to everyone the higher guards often let it slip that he spoke to them in a casual way.

"Well I know for a fact you aren't going back on your patrols but you're doing no good sitting here like a bunch of lazy ass lumps in the dirt, go ahead." He said barley looking at them.

They flew over the city and were able to get to the palace in good time. They turned off the zoomer and jumped off before it even landed and jumped off. Running into the first floor of the palace they made there way over to the tattoo room. Outside the room they saw a girl (looked about seventeen) she had red hair and freshly applied tattoo's on her face. Torn did not remember seeing her in training but she did look familiar, and then it hit him. He saw her when he went to get his tattoos back when he first became a real guard.

"Hey! Ashelin, right?" Errol said as he slowed to a stop in front of her.

"Maybe, who's talking?" She asked folding her arms and shifting her weight from one foot to another.

"I'm Errol this is Torn, I've seen you around; you're the Barron's daughter aren't you?"

"Yeah." Obviously she didn't trust strangers who knew her name very well because she was being very cold to them.

"Well did you see a girl around here, blond hair, dark green eyes, probably lookin' on the verge to kill something?" Torn asked.

"Veronica?" Ashelin asked; the boys exchanged glances confused on how she knew her name. "Yeah I met her yesterday, she was hanging out her until she got her tat's apparently that new girl trashed her dorm. Luckily girl got off one day early."

"Is she still here or did we miss her?" Torn asked her.

"Neither, she never showed." Torn and Errol looked surprised. "She left late last night, don't know why. She just got up and left, when I talked to her she didn't seem very sure about what she was doing, maybe she had second thoughts."

"Do you now where she went?" Errol asked.

"Don't know don't care." Ashelin said and she walked off in the direction of the throne room.

"Maybe she's hanging out at her sisters, we can go there see if she made an appearance." Errol suggested.

Nodding Torn headed outside and back to the zoomer far calmer then they were when they entered but they were both worried. They drove to the slum area of the city and parked in front of an old apartment. They pushed a call button and a few seconds later a female voice answered.

"Hello?" Her voice was high sounded sweet and a little perky.

"Tess?" Torn asked into the speaker.

"Yeah, hi Torn!" She said, Tess knew the whole KG gang because when they went out she often went with them. "What's up?"

"Is Vee there?" Errol asked.

"Well, no, isn't she at the palace?" Tess asked sounding a little worried and confused.

"No, she never showed to get her tattoo's done. "

"Come up." Tess said and Torn opened the door up, they headed to the apartment that the sisters shared. When Tess opened to the door to her apartment for they could clearly see she was working on a new gun because of the parts scattered all over the room and the grease smudges on her hands and face.

"What do you mean she never showed? How do you know? Maybe she just left early." She suggested.

"No, we talked to Ashelin, she said Vee never showed." Errol said.

"Well she couldn't have gotten far." Tess said whipping her hands off on a towel. "We'll spilt up, Errol you take the slums, Torn Industrial, I'll take the Bazaar."

"I'll call up the guys, maybe they've seen her around." Torn said and took out his communicator. He pressed a few buttons and soon Aarons voice came over.

"Yeah?"

"Hey Aaron, have you seen Vee?"

"No, why?"

"She's missing."

"Since when?" Aaron asked a little surprised.

"Last night, could ya look around?"

"Of course." Aaron said and Torn hung up. "Dammit." He said to himself and put the communicator back on his belt.

"Okay, Aaron and Marcus are going to look." Torn said.

"Meet back here in two hours?" Tess said, they nodded and went off to look.

Not only had two hours passed but three months passed, no one found her. They assumed she skipped out to the wasteland to try and find Jen but no one knew. Tess was broken up, she loved her sister but held out that she was still alive saying that she was strong and could handle anything that's thrown at her. Torn didn't know though, he wanted to believe she was alive and out looking for and maybe even with Jen in the wastelands but he couldn't.

Things also changed drastically over the past few months. Errol was far more distant to him and the rest of the gang. He was already a high ranking guard from all his sucking up. And the higher he climbed the more cold he became. Torn had also slowly becoming more important he had natural leadership skills and that helped him out a lot. And to prove he was become more important the tattoo's he had were beginning to creep down his chest. He thought that within a year or two he would have tattoo's on his arms as well.

He walked in the palace, Ashelin had made herslef more known in the city and was crawling up the ranks quicker then anyone (but of course she had advantages), the only thing different was she refused to gte the tattoos anywhere other then her face. but her importance was well known anyway. Torn was still keeoing an eye out for Vee but he doubted that he would ever see her again. It was a shame, she was nice...

AN: Aw... she's gone... And people I have to say the only reaosn I made them sisters was becasue they both had blond hair and Tess kinda looks like my sister... except mine is smarter (no offence to Tess fans). Now is where I would normally name off the people who reviewed but I have two billion windows opened and I am reeeeeally not in the mood to open another and look. And yes all these windows are damn important! No... they're really not... well review and I'll see ya'll later!


	6. In the Dark

Torn winced at the pain created by the needle constantly jabbing into his skin, almost two years had passed and he was receiving tattoos down his arms. He already got them on his chest about nine or ten months ago and the tattoo guy was blending the old ones on his shoulders with the new ones on his aems. He had been sitting in that chair for almost two hours now and it was nearly done. It all centering in a hallow circle in the middle of his chest. Kinda looked like his forehead a bit. His muscles tensed as the needle went over a sensitive part and he cringed but just like the last time he never made a noise.

About twenty minutes later Torn sat up in the chair and the tats were finally completely done. He laid in the chair for a couple seconds after just to take it all in. Sitting up he winced and slowly pulled his shirt back on the man was talking to him about some of the new things that was happening in the guard. Torn just nodded, the guy was nice but he really didn't feel like talking right now.

"So they say tha' all these metal 'eads are breakin' through the city walls. I tell ye, if I was still in the guard this neva woulda 'appened." He said organizing some of his needles.

"I doubt there's getting' that far in the city, I haven't seen one here in weeks." Torn replied.

"Yeah, bu' they say the Barron struck a deal wit um, see? Supplyin' eco an' stuff."

"Rumors, that's all they are, just rumors."

"Ah…" He waved his hand at Torn dismissing what he said. "Ya can think what ye want. Bu' I know wha's really goin' on 'round 'ere. Bu' anyway, wha' 'ave ye been up to?"

"Nothin', Errol's still bein' as ass though." Torn said, by now he and Errol harley ever talked to each other. Errol got too rolled up with his job and now was in second command next to the Barron. Torn, although wasn't as high ranking as Errol, still did have control over a good portion of the guard.

Marcus and Aaron still talked to him every now and then. They were both Krimzon Guards now along with most of the other people they were in the guard with. They usually stuck together, always patrolling together and everything. That's how Torn thought he and Errol would be when they were in the guard, obviously it didn't work out that way.

"Where ya 'eaded now?" He looked up at Torn.

"Patrol maybe, got nothing to do really." Torn said. "I'll see ya." He said as he headed to the door.

"See ya." He replied as he turned on the small TV in the room. Sometimes it got quite boring when no one was getting a tattoo done.

Torn walked out around the city making sure everything was in order. He smiled seeing that the guard straightened up and became more serious as he passed by. He liked having authority and controlling things. 'Natural Leadership Skills' is what everybody called it.

He walked down to the bar he usually hug out in during his free time, it was the same bar he, Aaron, Vee and Marcus always used to go to. He walked up to the bar and sat down ordering a beer. He sighed and placed his hand to his arm still feeling the slight burning from the tattoos. When he got it right as he was about to take his first drink he stopped and began to eavesdrop on the elves a couple seats away from him but he continued to drink and not look there way as not to raise suspicion.

"Yeah, the Barron's got something going on down there. Two years ago the metalheads were attacking almost none stop now suddenly they stop attacking? It's just not right." Said one man.

"You're right, and he's getting' all this eco, what in the name of Mar is he doin' with it all?" said another.

"But how do we know? Do we really have any proof?" This man was obviously the more kind of person who had to see things to believe it.

"Of course we have proof, my friend works for the guard, he says that the Barron is doing something about dark eco injections. Now you can't tell me that's not insane," said the first man.

"Please, it's all just rumors and speculations. When I get some hard proof I'll believe it."

"Hard proof, come on, start thinking about things you can't see. I even heard that there's a man wandering around he looking for people to rise up against the Barron." He said.

"Wouldn't doubt it," said the second. "Some of the citizens really hate this guy. Personally I think he's horrible, Damas was a much better ruler."

"Watch what you say might be a KG in here." The first said laughing.

"Well I like the Barron, he managed to stop all the metalhead attacks and I'll thankful for that."

"Yeah whatever."

Torn couldn't hear the rest, a bunch of boys came into the bar and began making a scene. Torn prayed that he wouldn't have to break up some stupid pointless bar fight, he hated doing that he would much rather watch it. Sometimes he did but if he was ever reported doing that he could get in some trouble.

He chugged his beer and got up to leave the bar not wanted to be around in case a fight did break out. Getting on his zoomer he headed over to the palace, maybe he could find Ashelin. Over the years she had warmed up to him a lot and learned to dislike Errol greatly. He flew through the city at a faster speed then what you were supposed to. He always hated the speed limit in this city, if he ever had the power he would defiantly raise it up.

When he reached the palace he used his security pass and walked in, looking around he saw a few KG's walking around not paying much attention to him.

"Hey, ya seen Ashelin?" He asked the nearest.

"No," he said looking up from a file he was looking at and Torn began to leave. "Oh, Torn?"

"Yea?" he said turning back around.

"What's the Barron planning to do with that boy?"

"What boy?" Torn asked suspiciously.

"When I was with Errol and a few other guards yesterdaypicked up some kid on the street. Errol said the Barron wanted him, he wouldn't tell us why. Just thought ya might know."

"I didn't know anything about this." Torn said confused, usually he knew everything that was going on around here. He jogged over to the elevator and pressed the button when the doors opened he walked in and pressed the button to go up to the throne room.

When the doors opened Errol walked in, deciding that Errol was just as good to ask about this as the Barron was Torn stayed but stopped the elevator when the doors closed so they would have time to talk.

"What the hells goin' on?" He asked Errol harshly.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're getting at." Errol replied calmly and being smug.

"Oh shut up, why does the Barron want that kid? What did he do?"

"This is none of your business, we do what the Barron wants it isn't out place to ask questions."

"But you know, you know exactly what he's planning." Torn said angrily. "What the hell aren't you telling me Errol!" he yelled.

Errol sighed and made the elevator begin moving again. "Just to let you know, the Barron wants to see you in the holding cells." Errol said before he stepped out leaving a still very confused Torn.

Torn did not like to be confused, he hated it. And he hated the fact that Errol was keeping him in the dark even more. He pressed the button to go to the level the holding cells were on. He hadn't been in that room in ages, he never had to. Why would the Barron want to see him there anyway?

AN: Okay finally an update is here. My other fic was once again givin me some trouble so ya know. And I am sorry this was so short I just kinda wanted to get it done. I hope it wasn't that bad and now you all won't shun me or something. But I guess I have to thank the people who reviewed now, **Ecohorse **and** Scarlet Fall** thanks very much! Well I'll try and update sooner, I see you guys later.


	7. Running

Bursting through the doors of the room where the cells were Torn immediately saw the Barron and walked over to him. He kept his composure and tried not to look like he would blow up on him because he knew that would only result in punishment. He walked over to him and placed his hands behind his back. The Barron smiled a very unsettling smile and faced Torn all the way.

"At ease," Torn's position relaxed but remained the same stance. "Now Commander Torn, you have been one of my top guards for several years now, you excelled quickly and I am afraid I have been keeping you in the dark about something for several years now."

The Barron paused and Torn looked at him expectantly.

"You see, Commander Errol has known but I was waiting until I could fully trust you before filling you in. As you know I have been collecting dark eco," Torn nodded. "But I assume you never found out why." He nodded again. "As you know I like to create things, experiments, and I think you are the same way, this may be hard to explain to you. Allow me to show you."

He led Torn over to the elevated table in the middle of the room. As he walked over the catwalk he saw a boy no older then seventeen lying on the table unconscious. He furrowed his brow and looked on in confusion. "Sir," he started. "What is all this about."

"Hehe, you'll see, now normally Errol assists me with this but seeing as I'm showing you this little demonstration I think you should be my assistant. And who knows maybe you'll be better then him."

Torn looked on in confusion and when the Barron went over to set it up Torn was supposed to be paying attention but he wasn't, he was focused on the boy. The boy slowly opened his eyes half way and looked at Torn with sad blue eyes. Torn opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he was shocked.

"Now Torn, if you would throw that switch there." He pointed to a lever next to Torn. Torn hesitantly lifted his hand up and pushed down the switch and immediately the boy began screaming and dark eco was surrounding his body. Torn's eyes widened as he looked at the sight before him, that's' what he was doing with all the dark eco he was injecting it into people.

"This one as I'm sure you've heard this boy was just picked up. I was told he was different then the rest, the others I've used… well lets just say it didn't work out." He laughed again and it sent a shiver up Torn's spine.

How could he do this? Torn knew the Barron wasn't exactly the nicest and most caring man in the world but he's brutally torturing this boy and he killed people and he didn't even seem to care… Torn looked away and closed his eyes in pure disgust.

"Something the matter Commander?" the Barron asked harshly. "Maybe filling you in on this wasn't the best thing to do on my behalf. Should I dispose of you right now?"

"No, I'm just fine." Torn said smoothly lying to the Barron.

"Good, because you know if you are lying to me I would have to dispose of you right now." The Barron said glaring Torn down.

"Trust me, Sir, I'm fine. Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Torn asked smiling coolly and evilly to the Barron and he nodded to Torn.

"Good, it seems you may just pass by Errol yet, he seemed… a little too enthusiastic about this. Don't get me wrong it's nice to see some enthusiasm around here about this sort of thing but I need someone like you who remains perfectly calm during anything. You're a good guard Torn." The Barron said. "Now come, this was just a small demonstration we have many more things to discus."

Torn fallowed the Barron with one last look of pity back at the boy he sighed and walked out. "Come on we should go to the throne room to talk about this so we don't have any ease droppers." The Barron said.

Torn couldn't take this much longer, he shook his head and went into a full out run down the hall. He had to get out of here. Running down the hall the Barron began yelling behind him. "Get him and _kill_ him!" he yelled to the other guards who looked confused for a moment but got there guns out and chased Torn. "I know he couldn't be trusted…" The Barron mumbled under his breath. Turning on his heal he walked away and to his throne room taking his communicator out, "Errol." He said in a low angry voice.

"Yes, Sir?" Said Errol's cool voice.

"Get Torn now, do not let him leave this building."

"Already on it, Sir." The communicator clicked off and Errol ran out and began to go with the rest of the men in search of Torn.

The Barron grunted and rubbed his chin. "The son of a bitch…" He muttered under his breath. Torn was supposed to be one of his best men, hard, tough. Now here he is giving little brats like that kid down in the cells pity, he couldn't have anyone like that in the guard or even as an ex-guard, Torn will die tonight.

Torn ran down the corridors, he was being chased by several guards hopefully at the stairwell he could lose them; he decided taking the elevator was too dangerous. It could easily be stopped. He turned a corner sharply and slid on the waxed floor he flew directly into the open stairwell missing several shots by the guards. He got up and turned quickly closing the door and locking it behind him jamming one of his guns in the handle so it couldn't be opened. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but he had nothing else except his curved dagger, besides he had another gun.

He glanced back one more time to make sure it would hold and ran down the stairs. He pulled out his other gun just in case and when he got down to one of the last flights Errol stood in his way. Torn stopped I his tracks and aimed his gun at him. "I don't wanna shot ya Errol." He said.

"Now I know that's a lie." Errol said with a gun pointed to Torn.

"Wouldn't this go along so much easier if ya just let me pass?" Torn asked him.

"Maybe but if I did that the Barron would have my head so I don't think I'll be doing that."

"You bastard…" Torn said thinking about what a, well, bastard Errol turned out to be. "What the hell happened to you? You're so concerned about yourself and what the Barron thinks of you. All you care about is rising in the ranks."

"No, that's not all I care about, I care about… wait, you're right, that is all I care about. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to shoot you now." And with that Errol fired his gun in Torns shoulder.

Torn smirked. "You're aim was always a little off when shooting up!" he yelled, since Torn was still standing on the stairs and Errol was at the bottom he was shooting up at Torn. He quickly pulled the trigger and shot Errol in the stomach, a small wave of pain went threw him as he remembered what good friends they once were but he quickly shook it off as he ran over Errol who was on the floor and out the door. But unfortunately for Torn Errol didn't give up that easily.

Errol lifted his gun one last time, aimed for a split second and shot Torn dead in the back. His eyes went wide, luckily the shot missed all his major organs but it hurt like a bitch. He stumbled and fell turning around to shot Errol once more, but his vision was blurring and he only managed to shoot him on his thigh. It seemed to hit a major artery and blood began pouring out of the wound. Torn heard the door he jammed above him get broke open and realized it was only a matter of time before they got to him. He crawled down the stairs for another flight and used his dagger to pry open an air vent in the wall, it was a good thing he was skinny enough to fit through.

The guards came down the stairs but were preoccupied by their commander lying on the floor passed out. More guards were sent out to search the outside of the palace to look for him once one of them saw the vent open, that must have been the reason none of the guards waiting at the bottom of the stairwell on the other side of the door never saw him come out. They wouldn't go in because he was more likely to see them and shoot.

Torn crawled out of the vent into an alley behind the palace, he strained his hearing and heard guards yelling to each other to look around the palace for him. He swore under his breath and stood on shaky feet his back felt like it was on fire just like his shoulder. He staggered around to the front and noticed the trail of blood he was leaving behind. He wouldn't get anywhere like this, they would pick him up in two minutes. He looked around desperately trying to find something to help him out. He sighed in relief at a zoomer in the alley across the road, peeking around the corner he didn't see any one, thanking Mar this was a road that wasn't used at all he made his way across and over to the zoomer. He got on and started it up, flooring it he flew down the road avoiding getting near any KG zoomers or guards.

Finally the blood loss was too much for him, he passed out on the zoomer and flew head on into a wall. The zoomer exploded and citizens began screaming and running away from the accident. Torn woke up for a second from the impact and the last thing he saw before going unconscious was a man looking over him with a log on his head. What the hell… Was Torns last thought before slipping away into darkness.

AN: I wonder who in the world that man could have been, hmm… it truly is a mystery. But yea this should have been up sooner but I was having some uploading troubles. It was horrible. But now that this is getting uploaded I'm happy and now I thank people like **cOme as yOu are** who was my only reviewer. So come on people click that little blueish purple button down there and type something!


	8. The Underground

Blinking several times to clear his vision Torn opened his eyes and tried to focus into his surroundings. He was lying in a bed with many more around it and the lighting in that area wasn't very bright but looking over to the other side there was a table in the middle of the room covered in maps and such. Standing over the maps was an old man, with a log on his head and green tinted skin. Torn raised and eyebrow at him but ignored it for now.

He sat up and he swung his legs over the bed and stood on shaky legs. He eyed the man at the table for a moment fingering the curved dagger on the table next to the bed and before he got a chance to say anything or make a move the man spoke.

"Ah! You're awake! I dare say it's about time too, thought I just might have to burry you." He said with a sharp voice that sounded slightly angry but good hearted as well.

"Who are you?" Torn asked keeping his hand on the dagger.

"Samos, but some people have taken the liberty of nicknaming me The Shadow." The man said smiling. "Now Torn – "

"How do you know my name?" Torn asked defensively and grabbing his dagger.

"My boy, it was on your Krimzon Guard ID card." He said laughing. "But as I was saying, it's not often you find a boy barley in his twenties running away from the guard like you were. Let alone one who is at such a high rank as you are and I am _very_ curious to know why you were."

Torn still suspicious of that old, strange man answered, "I just got sick of it, the Barron was doing thing… Things that are unforgivable to people… I just couldn't stand by and watch him do it."

"If you could please put your dagger down, I present no threat to you." Samos said calmly.

"How do I know?" Torn asked.

"My boy, do I look like I could do any real harm to you? And I healed you did I not?"

"What?"

"Look at yourself did you not notice?" He asked Torn and Torn looked down at himself in confusion, and it hit him. He had no injuries, nothing hurt, looking to his shoulder all that was left was a small scar and when his hand reached to his back to feel for the other one, and nothing was there. Speechless he looked up at Samos with his mouth open wanting to say something but not quite sure what.

"You see, I have studied a bit of green eco over my years, and as I'm sure you know green eco heals." Samos explained and Torn just continued to stare at him. "I can see you're not one for great conversation."

"Well excuse me, I'm a bit shocked righ' now."He said roughly andgrabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head heading for the stairs which lead to the door in the room.

"Where are you going?" Samos demanded.

"For a walk." Torn said and exited the room without another word.

Samos scoffed and went back to his work knowing Torn would be back. "The youth these days…" He mumbled looking down at the maps.

When Torn stepped out he realized he was in a dead end road in the slums. Nothing really special. He walked out and quickly figured out what part of the slums he was in; his apartment was way on the other side. Shaking his head Torn decided he could never go back he lived in an all KG building and seeing as he was wanted right now that might not be the best idea.

He turned a corner and quickly ducked back in a nearby alley as several Krimzon Guards walked by. He sighed when they were passed and slowly walked back out; he couldn't run around like this, hiding from everything. He walked down the road staying close in the shadows and went to a more secluded part of the slums where almost no one went. His instincts told him not to leave the shadows but his brain argued that it was safe here and that no KG's were around. His brain was wrong.

Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground by someone. Quickly reaching behind his back he realized he forgot to take his dagger with him and regretted it. "Shit!" he yelled and his brain switched straight to hand to hand combat and he punched his assailant in the face. Rolling away he jumped right to his feet in a split second, but then he saw who his attacker was.

"Ashelin?" He asked the KG woman standing in front of him with her hand to her nose.

"I think you gave me a damn nose bleed." She said. "Thanks."

"Come to kill me?" he asked with his arms still up ready to throw another punch at her.

"Hardly," She said folding her arms. "I just want to talk, and seeing the damage you did to some of the other guards I didn't think you would do that willingly."

"So you tackle me?" Torn asked still thoroughly confused.

"Okay, so I didn't think this out completely." She admitted. "But anyway let's get back to what I want to talk about. After you escaped thepalace I wanted to know what my father did that was so bad that one of his most loyal, strong guards would quit like that. So I went into the holding cells, I saw what he was doing. I want to think that it's for the good of the city, that father wouldn't do that to hurt anyone. But… I really don't know what to think anymore." Before Torn could say anything she continued to talk. "I saw the man who got you when you passed out through the security cameras. I deleted that footage as soon as I saw. It's rumored a man like that is looking for people to recruit to go against father."

"So what do you want from me."

"Nothing right now, just let him know that if he needs help, he does have friends in the guard." She said and turned on her heal and began to walk away but before she was completely out of earshot she called back. "And nice fighting skills I can see why you were a valued guard."

Torn looked after her as she left, maybe this girl wasn't so bad. And if that guy, Samos, is really looking to rise up against the Barron maybe he found the right place. Torn ran and jumped on a nearby zoomer and drove back to the place where he woke up. He had questions and he wanted answers.

When he arrived at the dead end road he looked for the door he came out of, looking around he spotted the door, it was the Barron's sign with a knife in the skull. Yeah that seemed about right, he walked over to it and let the door slide away and he entered. He walked slowly down the stairs and when he reached the bottom he was face to face with 'The Shadow'. "Who the hell are you?" Torn asked getting right to the point.

"I told you my name is Samos."

"Quit playing games! What are you doing down here, in this, this, _hideout_ why do you want _me_?"

"I want you because you hate the Barron, and I think you should proud to be the Commander."

Torn was dumbfounded this man was confusing and annoying. "What? When I quit the guard I left my title, my men, my home, everything behind I have nothing right now!"

"But you have everything, a place to stay, which is here, welcome home. You are the Commander of the Underground now. Which is what we are called, there are only two members as of now. You and I. But I want to find more people willing to go against him."

Torn swallowed a lump in his throat and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "So you're sayin'," he paused again taking it all in, "when I quit the guard and left everything behind I gained exactly what I lost?"

"Yes."

Torn let out a short laugh and sat down on one of the beds burying his head into his hands. And then when he gained his compose he looked at Samos, "well, when do we get started?"

AN: Now Torn is in the Underground whoooo and yes I've never been a big fan of Torn/Ashelin which is why in Jak X I was "get the hell off my man bitch!" but ya know… there will be slight TA in later chapters. Oh and also for anyone else who pays attention to the profiles of the characters in Jak X I know right now Torn really should be about 26 and when he meets Jak he's around 28 but I always thought he was younger then that so right now he's around 22 or so and when he meets Jak he's like 24 or 25. But anyway thanks to all who reviewed and they would be **East Coastie1500** and **cOme as yOu are** thanks again!


	9. Suprising Reunion

Torn walked into Underground HQ he had just finished a small mission with a few of the newly recruited members. They had to destroy some eco that was going to the Barron, they didn't know why he wasn't dark eco so bad but they didn't really care. Torn walked down to the table in the middle of the room while some of the other men split up and went into separate rooms. He glanced at the wall and at the candid picture of Errol they had from one of their men taking pictures for a mission. He threw his dagger at his former best friend hitting Errol square in the chest; they once again had failed to take him down. He thought he had killed Errol when he shot him when he escaped but apparently he didn't.

The Underground had been going on for almost seven months now and they had ten members. Tess being one of them, Torn went straight to her when he was told by Samos to start recruiting. He knew she hated the Barron with a passion and even broke contact with her sister for a while when she learned she was going to Krimzon Guard training. She still lived in her apartment in the slums but stayed many nights at the hideout with Torn going over plans and maps.

Most of the members had come to trust Ashelin fairly well and saw that she truly wasn't as bad as her father. She was at the hideout almost twice a week sometimes even longer and she spent the night. Rumors were flying about that there was something going on between her and Torn but Torn quickly dismissed the rumors, but they all ignored him.

Torn sighed heavily and Tess came up next to him. "We'll get him, I promise. That bastard won't live for long." Tess said being her usual optimistic self.

"I wish I had your confidence." Torn mumbled, "it's every damn time we get him he just finds some way to slip out, the snake…"

"Oh stop worrying so much." Tess said and walked around the table to the fireplace. She leaned down and began to poke at it with a stick pushing the logs around. "You're to stressed you have to calm down."

"Calm down? We're in the middle of a war with the metal heads and the Barron." Torn said as if calming down was impossible.

"But that is no excuse for stressing." She said and stopped poking the fire and stood up walking over. "Sure we have metal heads attacking the city every second of everyday, sure we have the Barron wanting our heads on a pike and sure he's torturing people in the cells but that's still no reason to stress. Now it's getting late I am going to head back home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked not looked up at her as she began to walk up the steps.

"You bet!" She said cheerfully and jogged the rest of the way up, he heard a zoomer start up before the door closed and everything was silent again.

Torn sighed and looked over the various maps once more. He took out a pencil and began to draw different attack formations on the map and different ways they could be attacked. He liked to be prepared for everything.

After about two hours of looking things over the door opened and one of the members walked in. He was one of the first to join and had grown close with Torn, or as close as you could get with him. "Torn, what the hell are you still doing up?" He asked.

"Looking over the battle plans, Carion." He said not looking up.

"It's two in the morning, Torn, you can't stay up all night." He protested.

"Yes I can, I have before." Torn replied as he moved a map over showing another one. "Ya know if we try an ambush here, we could probably-"

"Torn!"

Torn looked up surprised.

"Enough, you're getting too involved in this. We can't have our Commander up at all hours of the night." Carion said, "So please, Torn, get to bed and deal with this tomorrow when you're well rested."

"But we have to be prepared for everything, what if there's an attack tomorrow? What if we're not prepared?"

"Dammit Torn, we are prepared and you know it. You just don't like to relax because you could be doing something! Well let me tell you if you never relax then when the time comes to fight and kicks some ass you won't be able to because you're to exhausted from never getting any sleep."

"I get plenty of rest." Torn said now facing him.

"No, you don't, ya might not think it but we do worry for you. Me and the guys want you in bed tonight and up late tomorrow and we won't take no for an answer."

"And what exactly are you going to do if I don't?" Torn asked folding his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"We'll strap you to your bed and make you fall asleep."

"Oh hell, FINE!" Torn said throwing his arms up in the air. "If it'll make you shut up I'll go and sleep."

"It would make me shut up." Carion said nodding.

"Then I'll go." Torn began mumbling something and walked off to him room after a while he stopped and turned around. "Why are you still here? Your room was back three doors."

"I'm making sure you do go."

"I don't need a damn babysitter."

"Never said you do."

Torn went in his room and slammed the door, collapsing on his bed he didn't bother to change. After lying there for several seconds he realized just how tired he really was and fell asleep within seconds. Hours and hours later Torn woke up sprawled out on his bed without a shirt on, how the hell did that happen? Thinking back he remembered waking up a few hours earlier and being hot… or at least he hoped that's what happened. he looked up to the small four inch wide window by the ceiling he saw the sun was out and the sound of birds chirping.

Sitting up Torn stiffed a yawn and rolled over getting off his bed and shuffling over to a bathroom to take a shower. When he got out he walked back in his room and changed. Walking back out he was strapping his dagger and holsters on. He went down the hall and to the main room, when he walked in he saw everybody crowded around the center table talking loudly and all at once.

Slowly each of them noticed him walking to them and fell silent the more they fell silent the more the rest looked too Torn. Tess pushed her way past everyone and ran up to Torn he flinched back slightly thinking that she may hug him but she didn't she just grasped his shoulders with her hands. "Torn! Come on look who's here!" She said and began to pull him to the center of the circle.

"Holy shit." Torn stared at the person standing before him.

"Haha, that's righ' baby! I'm back in town!"

AN: Some might know who it is some may not. I'm not telling until my next update. And that originally wasn't supposed to happen for another few chapters but I really got stuck (hence the late update) and needed something. Um… I really have nothing else to say so here are the thanks, **Scarlet Fall**, **East Coastie1500** and** cOme as yOu are**. Thanks again and I'll try and update faster.


	10. Explination

**Warning: **Torn has a potty mouth! You're warned! But I really dun think ya'll care…

"Holy shit." Torn said staring wide eyed at the person in front of him.

"Haha, that's righ' baby! I'm back in town!" The person yelled stepping out of the crowd and into full view. Vee was back. Her long blond hair remained up in the high pony tail with small strands falling down in front of her face and the same dark green eyes. Her outfit was different but still the same basic look. She still wore knee high combat boots and a tank top revealing her stomach, with blue pants and holsters around her ankle and thigh, and a bullet belt around her waist.

"V – Vee?" Torn asked still not believing this, it had been almost three years he thought she was dead. Wait, she _was_ dead. She disappearedthree years ago, they never heard from her again. This was impossible and yet there she was standing in front of him with a big grin on.

"You bet'cha! What? Not happy to see an old friend?" She asked and walked up to him.

Torn remained confused as anything, he shock his head in attempt to clear his thoughts and opened his mouth to speak several times after looking back up at her. "Veronica?"

"I think we 'ave established that is in fact my name." Vee nodded smiling at Torn's loss for words.

He cleared his throat and tried to speak one more time. "W – what…" he didn't know what to say, he ran his tongue over his front teeth thinking. Vee eventually gave in and took his arm dragging him in another room so they could talk.

"I can see yer a tad confused, eh?" Vee asked with a smirk on and Torn rolled his eyes and gave her a 'duh' look. "Well let me start from the beginnin'."

"That would be helpful." Torn said in a monotone and Vee began her story.

"Well…." She drew out messing with Torn. "When I left I was very drunk, I was so drunk I was almost sober again. But I went out hotwired me a zoomer and flew out to the wasteland."

"Just like that?" Torn asked confused. "Ya didn't take anything with ya?"

Vee shook her head and looked at him as if she had already explained this. "I told you I was dead drunk." Torn nodded understanding and signaled for her to go on. "Well _anyway_ I was dead drunk I flew out there and once I hit that hell hole I crashed the zoomer into a rock five seconds after I got there."

Torn burst out laughing in a very un-Torn like way. "I thought ya wanted to be a driver?"

"Shut up." She said glaring at him. "As I was sayin', I crashed the zoomer I passed out about ten seconds later and 'bout a day after that is nothin' but a big blur." She moved her hands around her head to try and show the blur. "I woke up with a lizard layin' on my back, and trust me, he won't be layin' on nobodies back fer a while. I wandered around for some time I ran into a few metal heads, not huge wasteland ones but they were pretty big. Handled them, I had a brush with a few marauders, my rack got me outta that one."

"How?" Torn asked.

Vee looked horribly offended. "Are ya sayin' I'm not attractive!"

"No! No, no, no, I'm just sayin' ya ain't the most flirtatious girl I've met. I thought you'd rather punch someone's lights out then flirt."

"Yer righ'." Vee said smirking and Torn cocked his head slightly. "But ya honestly think I could handle five marauders, in armor, heavily armed?"

"You have a point."

"Are ya sayin' I'm weak?"

"No! Dammit! Stop it!" Torn yelled suddenly remembering one of the perks of Vee's disappearance.

"I'm just messin' with ya, when did ya get so damn tense?"

"Since this fuckin' war started." Torn said resting his head on his hand.

"I 'eard 'bout it, one of the main reasons I came back." Vee said sympathetically, which was odd for her.

"But continue." Torn said not wanting to talk about it.

She nodded and shifted her position on the bed she was sitting on. "Anyway, I made my way by an' after a while I ran into some old friends, remember Sig, Shockra and Cain?" Torn nodded. "Well turns out Jen became a Wastelander, they found her and, well, she became a Wastelander."

"Damn, really?"

"Really." Vee nodded again. "I found her, she said she missed the city and all of us. It was a truly touchin' moment." She rolled her eyed real quick. "Well I stayed out there a bit, never became a Wastelander meself."

"I thought they didn't allow anyone in there who weren't wastelanders." Torn asked confused.

"I snuck in." Vee said smiling, "The only ones who knew I wasn't a Wastelander was Jen, Shocka, Cain and Sig. But I gotta tell ya I really did miss the city. Oh and guess who's the top dog in Spargus, it's Damas." She said without waiting for an answer.

He looked shocked. "Wow, I thought he was dead…"

"Yeah, he's alive and kickin', literally."

"Okay um… if you liked Haven better why the hell did you stay in Spargus?"

"I dunno, to lazy to move."

Torn rolled his eyes and she continued. "But I got wind of the war and decided you guys needed some help." She got up and walked over to him. "Mar knows ya can't do anythin' without me." She smiled at him.

"I've done everything without you for almost three years." He responded.

"And how far have ya gotten? Yer wanted by the guard, thank Mar they hardly care anymore, yer losin' the war, ya 'ave about fifteen people on yer side verses the hundreds of KG and metalhead yer fightin'."

"Oh and one woman would make all the difference." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly," she said and poked his nose with her pointer finger, he flinched back slightly and pulled a face.

"So what's your plan."

"Dun got one." She said and walked across the room and to the mirror and began fixing her tank top absently.

"I thought you said you would help and 'make all the difference'."

"Oh dude, I though' ya knew me better then that. I plan nothin' I take everything as it's handed out and just work off what I get. Why plan ahead when you can just kick ass when it gets 'ere?" She asked with her back to him looking at him in the mirror.

"Because planning makes you prepared."

"Plannin' is for men who 'ave nothin' to do." She said looking over her shoulder making a point.

"Are you sayin' I have nothing to do?"

"Touchy." She turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wait, wait, we're not done here." He said and began walking up to her and took her arm as she began to open the door.

"Oh Torn I didn't know ya felt that way." She said smirking and Torn let go sighing.

"You haven't changed a bit, you still act like a teenager." He folded his arms across his chest and looked at her with disapproval.

"Neither have you, ya may not think, but ya still act like the same ol' Torn." She started to back out of the room. "Ya act serious and 'ard core, but around the right people and 'ave a few drinks, you'll be open as anythin'."

She left leaving Torn staring at the now closed the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly and walked out of the room to find Vee sitting on the table looking over a few maps next to her. "Ya may be an over workin' man with nothin' to do, but these are some damn good battle strategies."

"Thanks." He said gruffly. "So, anyone else popping by I should know about?"

"Well actually…" She trailed off looking up to the door. "They just arrived."

Torn looked up to the elves standing in the entrance. "Oh man…"

Vee gave a lopsided grin and shifted her position on the table awaiting the show that was about to play out in front of her.

AN: Woo more people! Yeah everybody's comin' now, ya can't stop 'um. Thanks to **Shadow Systems**, **East Coastie1500** (heh heh, you were right), **Scarlet Fall** and **cOme as yOu are**. I love all the reviews and I am sad to say that I may not update for amonth or so.I'll be going on vacation soon and I might not finish a chapter before I go, ya know things will be kinda hectic. And plus I have an audition coming up soon as well that I have to prepare for. But I'll try I really will.


	11. A Fallen Friend

Vee smirked and shifted her position on the table ready to watch the scene play out in front of her. "Oh this is gonna be good." She mumbled.

Jen came walking down the stairs with her arms folded and looking like nothing was wrong, but behind her Jinx was walking down with a large cut on his hand and his shirt and pants were ripped.

"What the hell happened to you?" Torn asked looking Jinx up and down. "And what the hell are you doing here?"

"Her damn leepa attacked me!" Jinx yelled showing off a few cuts and then pointing to Jen whose eyebrows were raised and she seemed to be looking everywhere but at the people in the room.

"Ain't my fault he hates you." Jen said looking away and playing with a strand of her hair.

"But why are you here?" Torn asked harshly.

"Look, I know the two of us ain't exactly been the best'a friends." Jinx said.

"Got that right," Torn mumbled.

"_But_, I hate the Baron just as much as you do! I want that bast'rd dead. Can't do it alone and I know that, that's why I came 'ere to help you guys out. _And_ before ya say anythin' else I am sorry fer eveythin' I did to ya when we were kids. I mean come on, man, we were kids."

Torn glared at him for a second but then his expression softened ever so sightly. "Still got that stupid accent, huh?"

Jinx smirked and took a drag from his cigar. "Well ya still gargle with nails, huh?"

"Aw, now ain't that a sweet reunion." Vee said still sitting on the table now swinging her legs.

"Shut up." Jinx said. "I don't even know who you are do I?"

"No you do not, names Veronica." She said sticking her hand out.

Jinx accepted, "Names Jinx, nice t' meet 'cha."

"Well now that we got all that over with…" Vee said and turned to Jen who was still looking the other way. "Why is King here?"

"Oh come on, you know I can't leave him behind." Jen said smiling. "Besides he can help us, he's quick ya know."

"Ya bought a leeper into Haven City… Ain't that just sayin' hey we're wastelanders come kill us now?" Vee asked with a confused look on.

"Don't worry, he is perfectly well hidden. Nobody's gonna see him." Jen said brushing it off.

"Oh okay then," Vee said shrugging. "So, who's up for shots? It's on Torn!"

"Hey!" Torn yelled turning away from Jinx. "We can't go out drinking now, we have a war to fight here! You haven't been here for the past few years things have gone to hell, we can't afford to waste time like that."

"You haven't changed a bit," Jen said. "More tattoos… but still the same 'ol Torn."

Torn gave everyone sour looks as he walked over to the table and they all turned to face him as he moved, Vee was turning on the table and when she turned around fully she was sitting with her legs crossed. Torn was studying the maps on the table for a few seconds until he noticed everybody still staring at him. "Don't any of you have anything better to do then stare at me?"

"No." "Not really." "Can't say I do." They all answered in unison.

Torn sighed until his communicator went off and they heard a voice over it. "Torn! Get down here in Haven Forest we have a serious metal head problem!" It sounded like he was trying to say more but there was static then the communicator went dead.

"Well sounds like we all have something to do now." Torn said and he rushed out of the hideout already equipped with his weapons. The others fallowed quickly behind him they already had their guns on them as well.

The four hopped on their zoomers they came on and speed off to Haven Forest. It took a bit of time to get there as it wasn't the closest place to the hideout. But soon they arrived at the entrance the gates slide open and the group ran through and jumped in the warp gate. When they finally reached Haven Forest they saw metalheads running every which way, only about five men were their and they were struggling. Torn immediately began firing his gun along with the others.

Metalheads were ganging up on them, Torn eventually gave up on his gun because it jammed while firing. He was slashing and stabbing at the metalheads fiercely, it was a good thing he was good with a knife. The only downside to only using a knife was the fact it took longer to kill and guns were faster. He twisted the knife in a metalhead killing it but while killing that one he failed to notice the metalhead sneaking up behind him.

The metalhead jumped and tackled Torn to the ground, Torn let out a grunt as the claws dug into his back. Turning onto his back and flipping the metalhead off Torn dug the dagger into it's gut. He held it before ripping it out and having a dead metalhead practically falling on him. Torn stood up and looked around, he heard a large gun going off and looked over, he saw Vee with her favorite gun out, she loved excuses to use it. Torn rolled his eyes at the large smile on her face when she fired and blew things away, no doubt Tess fixed that up for her.

Torn heard another one come up from behind when he went after it, it ducked down and he slash it's back but due to it's armor it did nothing. It lunged for him again and when it hit him Torn dug the dagger in it's chest and the metalhead landed on him dead. He huffed and pushed the corpse off himself. Looking around he saw Jinx throwing small explosives at the metalheads, while he was throwing them one way he was completely open on his back. Torn saw a metalhead coming to him and pounce on his back. With his guns jammed he ran toward him, Jinx couldn't set a explosive off with the metalhead on top of him, he would blow himself up in the process. Torn ran over and pushed the metalhead to try and get to its underbelly, in the process he received a large scratch across the face. But eventually he managed to stab it directly in the heart.

He pushed the body away and brought a hand up to his face and winced at the long deep gashes. Jinx sat up as well breathing hard, half shirt was torn off in the front and he had large gashes covering his torso. "Thanks, man." He said holding his chest with one arm.

"I hate you." Torn said as he got up and walked away.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at him and got up as well, he looked around and saw a few other of the men that were there before took out the last of the metalheads and everybody was coming together by a stream where they were all cleaning out various injuries.

"Damn Torn…." Jen said looking at the number of injuries Torn had, he by far had the most.

"Shut up," he said and he began cleaning scratches off his chest first.

"Oh Torn…." Vee said as she walked over and stuck her arm in the cool water to clear out one long gash. "Oooo hope those gashes don't mess up your face." She said and looked at his face. "How can you keep your eye open, it practically ripped your eyelid in two." Torn looked up at her and she put one arm up in defense. "Sorry."

He moved onto his face and splashed the water over them and winced as the water made the gashes sting.

"Hey, Torn." He looked up and saw a man with possibly more injuries then himself, but he could tell they weren't to deep. "Almost thought you guys wouldn't show up, we were really gettin' wasted."

"I can tell." Torn said.

"So, uh, who's all these other people new members of what?" He said.

"'Ey, we 'ave names." Vee said before she went back to cleaning her arm.

"Guess you could say that, this is Veronica-" she shot him a look, "or Vee rather… over there that's Jen. Both of them old friends from guard training and that's Jinx, old enemy. Good thing they showed too, all my men are out, if they weren't there it would have only of been me coming and trying to get a hold of everyone else."

"Yeah, it is a good thing. But anyway, come on, we better get you back to the hideout before you pass out." He said and grabbed Torns arm to try and get him up.

"No, I'll be fine." Torn said as he pulled his arm away.

"He's right, man, ya look pretty bad, maybe ya should go back. Can't 'ave ya dyin' on us 'ere." Jinx said.

"I said I'll be fine."

Jinx shook his head and took a glance at the gashes on his back bleeding freely and the ones on his face still bleeding even though he washed them out.

Torn took a deep breath, he was getting light headed. Dammit, he could pass out just from a little blood loss. Maybe he should start heading back. Making up his mind he stood a little shakily but shook it off. "Come on, we're going back to the hideout. Try and figure out where these bastards came from."

"They came from their mommies." Jen said from the back being her usual smart ass self.

"Shut up!" Torn said and the group left Haven Forest.

They each picked up their zoomers outside , each getting strange looks from pedestrians due to their wounds. But they all ignored it. About half way back Torns zoomer started getting shaky, he blinked hard and tried to focus but he couldn't. He saw a little bit of red as the gash above his eyebrow began to bleed again and blood ran into his eye. He was taking deep breaths and eventually couldn't stay conscious any longer, without him controlling it his zoomer lost control and slammed head on into a wall blowing up on contact.

The rest of them nearly crashed their zoomers or did crash them trying to avoid the explosion. When the dust cleared the Underground members rushed over to see if their fallen leader and friend was okay and still living.

AN: Eh, that was a crap ending but I have been working on this chapter for the longest time and am just sick of it. My other stories are being delayed because of this thing and my problems with it. So it's just gonna stop here hopefully I won't have any trouble with my next chap. Now I am so sick of this I am not even gonna name people, I really dun wanna go and check. But those of you who reviewed you know who you are and I thank you also for the people who don't review thanks for reading!


	12. Waking Up

Torn awoke to whispering and occasionally a loud voice not bothering to be quiet for him, which he soon recognized as Vee. He didn't open his eyes for some time but they must have noticed his breathing changing or his face tense up in pain because they started to say he's awake, he's okay. Slowly, realizing his cover was blown, he opened his eyes and saw faces of various elves peering into his. He was a little surprised at them all hovering over him so he was taken back at first but then he got used to it after a few seconds.

"Finally, Torn, you're awake!" Tess said and leaned down and gave him a hug. Torn winced, he must have had a broken rib, and he didn't hug her back he just laid there with a complete 'get off me' attitude. "Oh, heh, sorry," she said getting off him and giving a shy smile."

He moaned as he sat up against what everybody was protesting him do and he tried to find his voice before he spoke. "How long have I been out?" He asked in a rougher voice then usual.

"Two days." Jinx said out of the side of his mouth, "We were startin' to get a little worried dere."

"Probably best ya were out of it." Vee said plopping down next to him on the bed and making herself comfortable. "Dun think you'd wanna be awake with how banged up you were. From the metalheads and explosion combined we thought you'd be dead."

"Do I want to know how bad?" Torn asked shifting his position trying to take some weight off of a sore spot.

"No, you really don't." Jen said from her seat on the bed opposite of his. "But the good news is your face is okay."

"Yes, that is all that matters." Vee said seriously, slapping him on his good arm.

Carion rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Women…" He muttered and immediately had daggers pointed at him from Jen, Vee and Tess. "Sorry." He said putting his hands up in defense.

"Carion, ya 'ave no idea how to talk to women do ya?" Jinx said and moved over to Jen and put on his best flirting face. "So how ya doin'?" He asked taking the cigar out of his mouth. Jen rolled her eyes and got up form her seat on the bed. "See?" He asked Carion. "I'm a natural."

"Of course you are." He said and turned back to Torn. "Okay, the good news is there hasn't been any metalhead sighting in the city since we killed the ones in Haven Forest, the bad news is the Barron has taken another kid for his dark eco experiments."

"Ah shit…" Torn muttered. "Why didn't you do anything?" he demanded.

"We tried." Karne said stepping into the room seeing that he was awake. "We really did, Tess saw some KG picking some blond kid up around the Industrial section, she called us and tried getting out there herself but didn't make it in time. We have Ashelin working on the inside trying to get him out, but she can't get past the guards in there without her father or Errol."

Torn sighed in frustration and swept the blankets off him tried to get one leg out of the bed.

"Whoa, whoa! Torn! What do you think your doing?" Carion said pushing Torn back down.

"Get off me, I've been lying in this damn bed for long enough I have work to do." Torn said trying to push him away with his good arm.

"Yer work is 'ere, in the bed restin', ya had a nasty crash, I doubt ya can even walk, we had to set yer leg ya know." Vee said.

"So even if you wanted to walk you're screwed." Jen said shrugging. "Too bad."

Torn sighed and slammed his fist against the bed. "Well can you at least give me the maps? Let me plan something out?" He said pleading to them. "I'm not nearly finished with our strategies."

"No way, man." Jinx said leaning up against the pole next to the bed. "You ain't gonna do nothing for a couple days, not until ya get all betta."

Torn grunted in frustration looked around trying to think of something to say or do. "You're not moving and the pain you get when you do move will keep up to our word." Karne said folding his arms, just then his communicator went off and they heard Ashelin on the other end.

"Hey guys, I just got in the room with my father where they're keeping the boy. He looks bad, he really does. It's only been going on for a couple days but it's already taking it's toll on him. I tried to speak with him while he was laying there but he seems either reluctant to talk or he's a mute. Father seems to think this boy is different from the others, I'm worried, he may keep him here for more then just a couple months." She said.

"Can you get him out?" Karne asked her. "We know you couldn't before but has anything changed…?" He asked hopefully.

"Sadly no, I can't go in at all. And Aaron or Marcus can't get in without someone the Baron trusted extremely well."

"He doesn't trust his own daughter?" Vee asked with a disgusted look on her face.

"No," Ashelin said. "I'm trying but I can't seem to do anything, we can only hope father will move him to a different cell where I can sneak in and get him out, but I doubt it."

"Okay, well, keep trying Ashelin, you're our best inside man, er, woman rather." Carion said with a smirk.

"I know, and by the way, how's Torn fairing? He awake?" She asked with her voice softening and adopting a concerned tone.

"Yeah, he woke up today, being a little bit of a stubborn prick but he's fine." Carion said glancing over to Torn.

"I'm not being stubborn, I just want to get work done." Torn said sharply.

"Hate to break it to ya, but that's called bein' stubborn." Vee said looking at him with her arms crossed.

"Torn, you rest!" Ashelin said harshly over the communicator. "I will not have you collapsing in the middle of a battle just because you think you're to damn tough to take a break! Mar, it's almost a good thing this happened now you can rest!"

Torn huffed but still wouldn't give in and admit he was defeated.

"Oh damn, I have to go, fathers coming. I'll drop by later." Ashelin said and then quickly turning off her communicator before the Baron noticed it.

"That man is a real bastard." Carion mumbled before walking over to the table and resting his hands on it. With Torn sort of out of it for the next little while he was next in line to be their commander, well beside the Shadow. "I'm out of ideas, we have no idea what the Baron's doing and we can't get anybody in their to figure it out. We're stuck, other then just being the crap outta metalheads we can't do nothing."

"Don't say that, have you ever heard me say that? No, because if I did then I would believe it. What are we a buncha rats? Since when did the Underground give up this easily?" Torn said boosting everybody up, "We are kicking their asses, we know almost everything about them other then their plans but they don't know shit about us."

"Guy's gotta point." Jinx said. "They dun know who we are, what we're doin' or who we're doin' it with." They all gave him side glances with a raised eyebrow. "Jus' sayin' they don't." He said.

"We have to keep it up and keep fighting. It doesn't matter what we're doing as long as they're not getting any further in their plans." Jen said.

"We can't give in that easy." Torn said. "the Baron will fall and we will _all_ be there to watch him come down."

They all nodded and cheered for that, it was one thing they could all look forward to the bringing down of the Baron. Them watching him die and if possible being by their hand it was a common goal that brought every single one of them in the Underground together despite their vast differences.

AN: Oh Lord I hate this, I hate this so much. I hate school even more, blame school and the script I have yet to memorize. And the first performance is next month and I have 2 billion lines, God help me. I am up to my neck in school and shows. But I have to say as you may have noticed this will not get updated as much as I would like but it will get updated. Fear not, I never abandon fics except that one I abandoned but that was only because I followed the storyline of the show and I changed certain things and the plot crashed and burned. But it lasted a good 52 chapters and I'm babbling I'll stop now.

Um, also the next chapter will skip some time because of lack of action and events, they can't have a different adventure every week I just don't have that many ideas in my head and that would be a bit stupid. And the next chapter will be longer, I promise you that, it will be much longer and things will happen. But I pray that I can update within two weeks I know I've been bad at that haven't I?


	13. Third Degree

Over a year had passed, the Underground was still holding out strong. They were trying to destroy the baron but things were not looking good for them, they had lost some of their members in a recent attack. One of their female members, Shannon, and two of their male, Carion and Michael, but they held out. They liked to believe that their friends passed without much pain but seeing as they were attacked by metalheads that wasn't to likely. They didn't find all the parts to their mauled corpses.

They buried what they found and held a short service, they would have liked it to be longer but they all had to be cautious about where they went. The Baron knew almost all their faces. They were all wanted, they knew that eventually the Baron would forget about them after a while if they kept low but for now they were all in hiding. The Underground HQ was crowded for now, it's where they all were hiding. Many of the members did that their own homes but seeing as they couldn't be out in public to much they stayed in HQ. Tess was one of the only ones that really could go out, with her innocent looking demeanor no one saw her as much of a threat unlike any of the other girls like Jen or Vee they always looked like they were up to something.

Tess was always the one that was sent out to buy groceries or check mail or anything. She didn't seem to mind too much, she liked helping out in the Underground as much as she could, other then upgrading their weaponry that is. Ashelin also frequently came by with news on her father or what he was planning. She was sure he suspected she was doing something because he kept more things form her then he usually did.

Today as usual Torn was staring down maps in the main room, Tess was with Vee and Jen unpacking some groceries and ammo they would most certainly need later on. The girls were shooting glances at Torn a lot, ever since the big attack on them and after they lost more members he seemed convinced that it was completely his fault. Everyone knew it wasn't, they had no way of knowing the attack would come, everyone got hurt, everyone was in bed for a while afterward. They weren't prepared and they couldn't have been but he was so sure he could have done something about it.

"Torn?" Tess asked hesitantly. "You okay? You're eyes are bloodshot, maybe you should take a rest."

"No, I'm fine, I just have to get a couple more plans out. See this is how they were able to get to us, this whole section we didn't have a strategy for because we didn't know they'd be flying over the walls." He said, his eyes not leaving the map.

"Exactly, we didn't now they'd be going over the walls, now we know and there's nothing we can do about what happed only what will happen." Jen said.

"We know nothing about these metalheads, not how long they can fly, how fast they are, strength, stamina, how high they can go, nothing!" He said beginning to get frustrated at their lack of knowledge, he always hated it when he was in the dark about something.

"Forget about it, there's nothin' we can do now. Just relax, ya 'ave a strategy fer everythin' and even backup strategies and backup strategies fer the backup strategies!" Vee said laughing slightly at it all. "Just relax fer once, yer _such _a stiff."

"I am not a stiff I'm just alert." Torn replied.

"Stiff."

"Alert."

"Stiff."

"Alert."

"Stiff."

"I'm just alert! Would you shut up?" Torn said starting to lose his temper.

Vee raised her eyebrows and went back to the bags of food and a couple seconds later she said softly, "Stiff."

Jen was laughing in the background and Tess has her hand in front of her mouth trying to stop the giggles. Torn slammed his fist down on the map and looked up at her clearly mad. "I swear if you weren't a valuable member to us I would so shoot you."

"No ya wouldn't." She said laughing. "Ya like me too much, almost like an annoyin' little sister by now."

"Annoying is right." He mumbled and looked back down to the table.

"Hey leave her alone, not her fault she's missing half her brain cells. Too much drinking." Jen said taking out a bottle of hard liquor and Vee took it.

"'Ey, I do not drink too much, I enjoy the occasional drink every now and then but it's all in good fun. Besides you drink just as much as I do." Vee said taking out a bottle of rum and Jen took it. "Hm, ya got good taste." She said taking a peek at the name of the drink.

"Shut up." Jen said taking both bottles and putting them in a cabinet.

"Hey I'm just saying." Vee said shrugging and smiling.

They heard a quiet snicker come from the other end of the room and all three girls looked up to see Torn supporting a grin. "Ha!" Vee exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "He's smilin'!"

"We've done the impossible!" Tess said throwing her arms up in the air like a child.

"You are such idiots." Torn said, still grinning. "Arguing over who drinks the most?" He said raising an eyebrow at them.

"Hey I don't drink… too much." Tess said.

"Yeah you just steal whatever we don't finish because we've passed out." Jen said.

"Not true!" Tess said putting her hands on her hips. "I do buy my own drinks!"

"No ya don't." Vee said. "Maybe one drink a month. I mean come on, yer a grown woman! 'Ave some fun!"

"Hey I'm at the Hip Hog almost everyday; I see enough of drunken losers. I have enough of that." She said smirking. "Speaking of which Krew's not giving any information up any time soon, he's making some serious bets in illegal racing but that's about it as of now. Oh but he did find a new mechanic, this girl. She's young but she's damn good, made her own racing team within months. He wants her to join his team but, so far, she's been reluctant."

"She's no concern to us; unless she has connections to the Baron we don't care." Torn said and Tess rolled her eyes.

"Just trying to fill you in on some news," She said. "And I don't care what you say I'm going down there and checking some things out. I mean just this girl popping up out of nowhere and – " She was cut off by Torn.

"I don't really care what you do, if she gives you some good information, great if not, don't bug me about it." He said sighing.

"Okay Mr. Grumpy Face." She said and began walking up the stairs. "You guys coming?" She asked over her shoulder to Jen and Vee.

"Sure," Vee said. "Better then hangin' 'round with Grumpy Face all day," she said and jogged up the stairs to catch up with them. "What about you Jen? Got anythin' better to do? Wait, don't answer that I know ya don't."

"I so have better things to do." She said folding her arms. "Just none at the moment," she muttered and jogged up after them.

The girls walked out of the Underground HQ, Tess looked around a head to make sure there were no KG around. She looked back to them and motioned for them to come forward, Tess started up her zoomer and the two other girls came over and started theirs. They sped down the roads avoiding any contact and not letting anyone get a good look at their faces, especially the guards.

In about ten minutes they entered the stadium and got off their zoomers making sure no KG's were near. Tess led the way into the garages from her snooping she was the only one who knew which garage it was. When they reached the supposed one it was the door was wide opened but there was no sign of her.

"Hello?" Tess called out. "Anyone home?"

"Ow!" They heard a girl say from behind a curtain in the back of the garage. "What do you want?" She said a little harshly. Behind the curtain she burned herself slightly from the hot metals when she was surprised by the elves entering her garage.

"We're just here to ask a few questions." Vee said. "So why don't you come out from behind your little curtain."

"Look I'm a bit busy here, why don't you come back later?" She asked.

"Would but we don't wanna." Vee said.

They heard the girl sigh loudly and out down tools, they saw her come out from behind the curtain careful not to show what was going on behind it. She took a mask off her face and place it down on a table and she walked over to them. "What is it?" She said.

"Why don't we start with names for now?" Tess said. "I'm Tess, this is Jen and Vee."

"Keira." She responded.

"Okay, Keira, so what's been going on between you and Krew?" Tess asked.

"Nothing, he's a slime ball, wants me to join his stupid racing team. Heh, like I would ever work for him." She said.

"Okay so, ya hate 'im. Understandable we all do. Next question, where did ya come from? I mean the city's blocked out we don't get many new comers." Vee asked.

The girl thought about it for a spilt second before responding. "I worked here, with another team as their mechanic for a few years until I decided to leave and make my own team." She said stiffly. "Next?"

"What are you workin' on back there?" Jen said with a furrowed brow eyeing the back.

"Oh, uh, nothing! Just some new zoomer, ya know, faster, stronger, better." She said with a false smile, obviously covering something up.

"Yer a horrible liar." Vee said. "What are ya really doin'?"

"I told you! A zoomer! Now if you don't mind, I have work to do!" She said angrily and made her way to the back once again picking up her welding mask on the way.

Vee and Jen folded their arms across their chests and exchanged glances. Tess turned around and glared at them. "You two could be nicer; we could have gotten more information." She said as they began to leave the garage.

"She was the one bein' a bitch." Vee said. "She should 'ave been more 'elpful."

"Yeah, not our fault she's all touchy about everything. Although she did seem like she was hiding stuff." Jen said thoughtfully.

"Well now that you two have given her the third degree we'll never get any information form her." Tess said and the three girls jumped on their zoomers and flew back to Underground HQ.

AN: Bleh…. I am sooo lazy it ain't even funny. And I'm sorry this was late (AGAIN!) I tried for a quick update. I'm just glad I'm getting this up before tonight, cuz I have a rehearsal and I have to leave for it at seven, so yay it's up before then! Cause if I had to wait till after I'd never get it up. And thanks to **cOme as yOu are** for the review and to all those who read but don't review. Hope you guys liked this chapter, I'm trying to add in more of our favorite characters, and I really am sad to say, this story will be coming to an end soon. But we still have a few more chapters to go so, not quite yet!


	14. Infested

**Warning: Vee has a potty mouth**

"TOOOOORN!" Tess screamed at the top of her lungs from her room. She was standing on her bed pinned against the wall with her gun in her hand. Her gun was shaking in her hand and her breathing was shallow. "TOOORN!" She yelled again when he didn't come right away.

Bursting through the door with his own gun in his hand Torn looking around for what was causing Tess to scream like this. Jinx followed quickly behind him along with Vee and Jen who all had their weapons drawn.

"What? What is it!?" Torn said looking around franticly for an intruder or KG in the room, but he found nothing.

"Look!" She said and looking down to where her gun was pointed. The group looked down and saw a fairly large spider crawling across the floor.

Torn sighed and put his gun back in his thigh holster along with everyone else. He folded his arms and looked at Tess who was still on her bed and still had her gun pointed at the insect. "A spider?" he asked.

"But look at the size of it!" She whined. "Kill it, kill it."

"I'm not going to kill a spider, come down here and kill it by yourself."

"No! I'm not going anywhere near that thing." She said slowly bringing her gun down.

"Well don't kill it." Vee said stepping forward and sliding her gun back in it's holster on her leg. "It didn't do anythin'." She said and scooped it up in her fingerless-gloved hands.

"Yea, it wasn't gonna hurt nobody." Jen agreed. "Pretty nasty lookin' bugger though."

"Ew how can you touch that thing?" Tess asked as she slid down the wall and sat on her bed with her legs up to her chest.

"Easy, ya put yer 'and down and it crawls on." Vee said as she stood with the spider in her hands.

Torn rolled his eyes and turned to walk out of the room.

"Ya save a spida, but ya won't save my ass when the KG are shootin' at me?" Jinx asked Vee. "Ya know I got shot in da arm that day."

"'Ey, you disserved it; ya were being a total prick. But this spider did nothin'." She said and walked out of the room and to the door to let it outside.

"Torn?" Tess said as she followed everyone in the main room. "What if there's more in my room? I can't sleep in there now. What if one crawls in my mouth while I'm asleep?" She asked with a horrified expression on.

"I'm sure that would never happen." Torn said trying to reassure her while absent mindedly sorting papers on the table.

"Ya know eight spiders crawl in your mouth while you sleep in the average life span." Jen said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone and Vee nodded in agreement.

Tess quickly covered her mouth with her hands and looked mortified.

"In fact ya probably already swallowed a couple. What are you twenty-one? Twenty-two?" Vee asked and Tess let out a high pitched moan and put her face in Torns chest.

Torn looked down at Tess practically crying in his chest, he looked up at the three Underground agents standing in front of him with a complete lost look on his face. He shrugged and mouthed to them 'what do I do?'

Jinx stepped forward and silently told Torn he would take care of it. "It's okay, baby." He said and pulled Tess into a hug. She quickly pulled away and slapped his chest a few times taking a few steps back.

"Pervert." She said and folded her arms. "But Torn," she said turning to him and he rolled his eyes. "Look in my room for more, cause I am not sleeping in there if their in there." She said just as the door at the top of the stairs opened and Ashelin came walking down.

"Hey guys." She said as she walked in the room and looked at Tess's expression and at Vee and Jen covering their mouths to prevent laughter. "What did I miss?" She asked putting her hand on her hip.

Torn opened his mouth to explain but was quickly cut off by Tess. "My room is infested with spiders and other creepy crawlies and Torn says I have to stay in there."

Ashelin opened her mouth in shock ands looked up at him. "Torn?" She asked staring at him.

"I didn't say that!" He protested. "We found one spider in her room, that's it."

"But where's there's one there may be more." Tess said.

"I'll go take a look..." She said sighing and walked to Tess room. Less then a minute later she came walking back with a stiff expression on. "You guys need an exterminator, now." She said and folded her arms.

"Is it that bad?" Jinx asked and she nodded.

"You're infested."

Jen and Vee exchanged glances and they both bolted away to their rooms. Torn sighed and walked off to his rolling his eyes.

Vee and Jen came walking back in the room with disgusted looks on. "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew." Vee said and sat down on one of the beds. "They're all over my fuckin' room." She said in a low voice. "They _have_ to _die_."

"I thought ya were all fer savin' their little asses." Jinx said with a smirk on.

Vee looked up. "Not when they're in my bed and crawlin' up my dresser." She shouted glaring daggers at him. "I should just shoot the little buggers myself, but I like that dresser."

"Okay, okay." He said and leaned up against a pole. "What about you, Jen?"

"Everywhere." She said simply sitting down next to Vee. "How the hell did this happen? I mean last week it was like we would never find one bug or anything, but now they're crawling everywhere."

"Well I can't sleep here now." Tess said and stood up folding her arms. "They're everywhere, I can't go anywhere in here now without thinking that I'll see one or touch one or urg!" She said and went in a full body shiver.

"Yeah, you really need an exterminator." Ashelin said and sat down with Vee and Jen. "You really need one fast. By how many are in here I wouldn't be surprised if this place started falling apart."

"Exterminator? We're a secret hideout. We can't have an exterminator come." Torn said. "Besides it's just a few bugs, no need for one."

"Torn." Ashelin said in a warning voice. "You are getting someone to come down here, I don't care who it is, what you do what you buy but this place needs some serious help." She walked over to him. "I'll take the girls and they can stay with me for a few days, by the time they come back I want this place rid of bugs and insects and whatever else is hiding around here, do I make myself clear?" She asked in a stern voice.

Torn smirked and shook his head. "I'm not in the guard anymore. You can't boss me around."

"Can't I?" She asked staring at him. "Now, when I take the girls you will call someone and you will get rid of all this shit."

He stared at her and grimly nodded. "Alright, come on, let's go pack some clothes. Mar knows you can't stay in those for three days."

The four women left the room and Torn was stuck with Jinx. He puts his arms on the table and hung his head. "What the hell did I just agree to?" He sighed.

"To let'a complete stranga in the hideout ta get rid of a few bugs." Jinx said.

"Thought so."

"Ya know I could always just set off a couple explosives. Dat always seems ta get rid'a unwanted stuff." He offered.

"No, I prefer to keep my home in one piece, thank you very much." Torn said standing up straight.

"Whatever ya say, Boss." Jinx said and went back to leaning on a pole.

The four girls walked past them quickly saying their goodbyes and jogged up the stairs. Torn didn't say anything just gave them a quick wave unlike Jinx who tried to get a 'goodbye hug'. Sighing Torn sat on one of the beds trying to think up something to do, if he knew someone who was already in the Underground and was an exterminator that would be great. But he wasn't that lucky.

The two men sat there for some time trying to think up something to do. They considered just going in there with a spray can and killing them all that way. But with their sweep through HQ they decided they couldn't possibly get them all with just spray cans.

While they sat there in silence the door opened and Karne walked in. He came down to the table and leaned up against it facing the two men who didn't even pay the slightest attention to him. He stayed there staring at them for another couple of minutes until he got tired of it and sighed. "Okay is one of you going to tell me why you're in such deep thought?" He asked.

"We need and exterminator, we have a bug problem." Torn mumbled not taking his eyes off the wall."

"So… What's the problem? Call someone up."

"And lead them straight to the HQ?" Torn asked looking up at him.

"Point taken, but just let me call my brother. He's all against the Baron he likes the underground. He's an exterminator. And I bet if he can't come kick some buggy ass he has a friend that hates the Baron."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just gimmie a day or so and I'll have a guy here tomorrow." He said and headed down a hall in HQ. "As for now, I'm hungry. I'll be raiding your frig."

The next day Torn was hanging out in the HQ around his table talking with Jinx. They were waiting for Karne's brother to show up. Or at least they were hoping it was his brother, they really didn't want anyone else coming that they didn't know. Torn met his brother at one time, he seemed like a nice guy but it was only for a second while they were being introduced. They didn't talk much.

There was a knock at the door and Torn got up to answer it. When he opened the door he saw a man standing there with a pack on his back and he was holding a spray nozzle in his hand.

"Somebody call for an exterminator?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yea, your Karne's brother right?" Torn asked and the two walked down the steps.

"Yup, Royce, nice to meet 'cha… Again." He said sticking his hand out.

Torn shook it. "Torn. Well the main problem is in the bedrooms I guess. I don't know that's what the girls were complaining about."

"Well then that's where I'll start. I suggest you guys leave for a few hours until I finished. Unless you want to inhale toxic fumes," he said shrugging. "And that'd be bad if ya did, means ya can't pay me."

He walked out to the bedrooms while putting a mask over his face. Torn and Jinx took this as their sign to leave the elf to do this work. They walked out of the Underground HQ and into the back alley, Torn looked around for any KG's before stepping out onto the main road.

"Ya know it's a good thing we ain't wanted criminals." Jinx said sarcastically, "'Cause that would make this really hard."

"Shut up." Torn said shooting Jinx a look. "We're not that wanted anymore, just kinda like they're keeping their eyes out for us."

"Ain't that the same?" He asked and Torn smacked him on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go to da bar." Jinx said as he jumped on a zoomer.

"Hey!" Torn said walking over to him. "That's my zoomer, get off! Where's yours?"

"I crashed it on my way here today." He said.

"Then get off mine."

"No."

"Come on."

"No."

Torn pushed him off the edge of the zoomer and Jinx fell t the ground as Torn jumped up. He floored it and he sped away down the road to the bar.

"Basta'd." Jinx said as he got up off the ground and stole the nearest zoomer and followed him.

AN: Well here's the end of this chapter, I really am sorry for the lateness, I expected this to be up last weekend. In fact I was sure of it, I was on a role and then I just hit a wall and it went to hell. But it's up now and lookin' good. And thanks to **cOme as yOu are **for the only review I got last chapter. Come on where are my loyal readers!? And I am sad to say this story is coming to a close. It will be ending with the first scene with Torn in Jak 2 in case you're wondering.


	15. Orange Rat

Ashelin was walking through the halls of the palace, she was trying to snoop and see if she could uncover any new information. She had just passed the dark eco injection room, she heard the screams of the poor boy her father had in there. Whenever she went in there she couldn't help but feel a stab of guilt because of his condition. She should be trying to get him out, she should be taking action, but instead she was standing still. Not doing a thing to help him. But what could she really do? She was one woman in the palace laces with hundreds of guard that would all be after her if she even went in there alone. There were cameras everywhere.

Finally she walked out of earshot of the screams, she sighed when she could no longer hear them. Looking back for a second she went over a plan in her head to try and get him out. She could probably pull it off with Torn, Jinx, Karne, and the girls. But how could she ever get them in the palace? All of them were wanted, especially Torn; every single break room in the palace was a picture of him. They all knew his face.

"Ashelin?" She whipped around quickly, she was completely lost in her thoughts and was just staring at the wall. So on pure instinct and reflexes she pulled her gun on whoever disrupted her. "Whoa!" he said and put his hands up fast.

She sighed when she saw it was Aaron standing in front of her with a scared look on with her gun an inch away from his forehead. "Hey Aaron," she said and put the gun away.

"Jumpy are we?" He asked smirking and lowering his hands.

"Oh yeah, sorry 'bout that. Just… just on edge a little. Don't sneak up on me!" She said and pushed him in the shoulder

"Okay I'm sorry." He paused for a moment. "So, penny for your thoughts?" he asked.

"Yeah, but not here," she said and the two walked silently down the hall and to her private chambers. When they entered she sat down at the desk and he leaned up against the desk. "Okay, I wanna get that kid out." She said staring down at the floor.

"We all do, well that includes me and Marcus and just about no one else around here."

"I just don't know how, Father won't let me in without himself or Errol. Have you ever been in?" She asked looking up at him.

"Once, a little over a year ago," he said looking up and thinking about it. "Errol went in with me and a few other guards, the boy was trying to escape. Bought us just in case, with all that dark eco no telling what he would do."

"Ever been in since?"

"No, I don't think they trust me." He said.

Ashelin nodded and looked down again. There was a silence until Aaron spoke again. "So, how's Torn? Last I saw him he got pretty beat up. Guy needs to learn how to take it slow. I swear he's gettin' more bumps and bruises out of the KG then he was in the KG."

"He is, but I'm worried about him. He spends hours looking at those stupid maps, trying to decipher this from that and all that crap."

"Well, he's a good leader. He just wants what's best for his men… and women."

"He's always putting himself in these tight spots risking his neck for us in battles. I'm worried about how much longer he can last." Ashelin said as she stood up and began pacing the room.

"He's strong." Aaron said. "He'll survive. He's got you, Jinx, Karne, Jen, Vee and don't forget Marcus and me are always there to help."

"Yeah, you're right." She said with a slight smirk.

"Speaking of my old teammates how are the girls?"

"Their fine, Jen's leaper isn't being any helpful though. There was no reason for her to bring that thing here from the wastelands. King is nothing but a pain in the ass. She said he could help us out; so far all he's done is bite the men, which is actually kinda funny, make loud noises alert us of our position and cost money. Money that the Underground does not have, by the way." She said. "But their fine, I think Vee's actually beginning to mature, or at least I think she is."

"She may be immature but she's one hell of a fighter." Aaron said.

"I'll agree with you there, she is." Ashelin said. "Jen's doing fine as well, keeping Vee out of too much trouble, Tess too; I swear Jen could pass as a third sister."

"I miss the girls, tell them I said hi will you?" he asked

"Sure – " at that moment Aarons communicator went off.

"And that signals me to go on duty; I'll see you around, Ash." He said and walked out of the room leaving Ashelin behind in her thoughts.

Back in the HQ hideout Marcus had stopped by and was talking with Torn in the main room. They were the only ones in the hideout, they all decided to take a trip to the local bar to celebrate a recent victory against the metalheads. Torn wanted to stay behind, they didn't know why, there was no error his plans worked out perfectly. While Torn as sitting in his bedroom resting Marcus came by.

"He's dying Torn, we can't get that kid out." Marcus said, "Me and Aaron tried getting in but we were stopped. The Baron changes the code to the door every other day, as soon as you get a hold of it somehow it's already changed and there's no pattern to it at all."

"There has to be something we can do, from what I saw when I was running away… He was just a kid then, meaning he's just a kid now." Torn said sighing.

"I don't know, with how much dark eco the Baron has pumping in him, he can't survive much longer." Marcus said with a pained look on. "There's not much we can do for him…" He thought for a moment. "But I – I did see this rat."

"Rat? What rat?" Torn said raising an eyebrow.

"A couple days ago, there was this orange rat. He said he was the exterminator and that he was called in for, well, exterminating. He was all weird, I had a feeling he wasn't exactly there for what he said so I took him into a back room. Threatened him with my gun," Torn shot him a look for threatening civilians. "Hey I wouldn't have really kept my word and killed him. But he said he was here to help the prisoner. I guess he told me because I would have killed him otherwise. I'm a damn good actor. So I let him go, told here where to go, how to get there. I guess we were lucky it was me who threatened his life." He finished with a smirk.

"So… a little _orange_ _rat_ is our only chance of getting that kid out before he dies?" Torn said slowly trying to comprehend it.

"Yeah."

There was a dead silence for some time before Torn spoke. "Um… so, um, I hope this rat knows what he's doing."

AN: Done there, this was basically just a filler to lead into the final chapter. (tear) And yes to those of you who thought Dax would be coming in during that last chapter with the infestation he was. He was originally gonna be there but I wanted it to run smoothly with the game. Uh, thanks to **cOme as yOu are**,** darkecogir** and** East Coastie1500**. Okay that's over with and I'll try to finish the next chapter soon. See you guys!


	16. The Kid's Back

Torn was sitting in the common room of the hideout as usual. But this time he wasn't looking over maps, he was talking with some of the other Underground members. They convinced him to put it all down and take a break. So with the metalheads dimming down on attacks recently he did take a break and he was actually enjoying it. Or he was until Jinx came bursting in the room almost out of breath.

"Hey, man, what's wrong?" Torn said getting up with a worried look on. "Are there metalheads attacking, dammit I knew I shouldn't have taken a break! Now we're unprepared – "

"Torn, the metalheads ain't attackin'." Jinx said catching his breath. "No, it's somthin' else. I was talkin' with Ashelin and when we were talkin' she got a call on 'er communicator from another KG. The boy escaped. He's free wanderin' the city somewhere, the KG couldn't stop 'im."

"So there's a kid all hyped on dark eco wandering the city now?" Torn asked and Jinx nodded. "Good." He said and sat back down in his chair picking up his beer.

"What? Just 'good'?" Vee asked, "we've been tryin' t' get this kid out fer years and now that he is it's just 'good'? Shouldn't we go and find 'im?" She had a completly confused expression on along with a couple other of the members.

"Why bother? He's free, if he's smart he'll stay away until they forget about him. If he's dumb he'll get recaptured, he's not our problem anymore." Torn explained calmly.

Jinx sighed and plopped down on one of the beds. "So wha' now?" He asked them looking around and lighting a cigar in his mouth.

"Now, we drink to the fact that we no longer have to worry about a kid imprisoned in the palace anymore." Jen said and lifted her beer up. The others agreed and lifted theirs up as well.

"I'll drink to that." Karne said smirking.

They sat there for a few more minutes enjoying their free time until they saw Tess walking down the steps she never left them she only went down far enough as to where she could see them clearly. "Hey, Torn, you better get out here, I just got word we're getting a visitor. One of our men was walking by and he overheard Kor and some kid talking, said he wants to help fight the Baron."

"I'm coming." Torn sighed and got up. He walked outside and squinted ant the rush of light before his eyes adjusted. He looked around and saw no one, wander over to the other end of the alley he waited. For several seconds he stared at the walls and tapped his foot before he heard someone walking up, he turned around and spotted a blond kid walking up with an orange rat on his shoulder. So that's the kid the Baron had, Torn recognized him, but he looked a lot different, guess that's what happens after two years of being tortured with dark eco.

He saw Tess walking up to him with a threatening look on her face. She glared at him and he spoke. "We're lookin' for a guy named Torn, Kor sent us." Torn began walking up to him glaring daggers and Tess stepped out of the way. "Um… are you Torn?" He asked as Torn got all up in his face looking him over he remained silent for a second.

"Maybe this guy's a mute, like you used to be." The little orange rat said popping out from behind him.

Torn gave him a sharp glare making him shut up. "New faces make me nervous." He spat at him, all his happy jokingly attitude that he had with his friends completly gone. "Word is you're out to join the fight for the city, picking the wrong side could be… _unhealthy_."

"We wanna see The Shadow." He said.

Damn this kid was persistent but this just made Torn laugh, did he really think he could just _see_ The Shadow? "Heheheh, not likely." He turned his back to them. "If you wanna join somthin' why don't you and your _pet_ go join the circus." The orange rat was about to say something before Torn turned back around and whipped out his dagger in a threatening way and ran his finger along the blade. "Unless you've got the fur, for a really tough task, steal the Barons banner at the top of the ruined tower. Then maybe we'll talk." He threw the knife up and caught it again smirking at the kid.

The kid nodded and ran off in the opposite direction, Torn saw him steal a zoomer from a guy on the rode and fly away on it recklessly. He smirked and turned his back walking back to the hideout.

When he walked back in he got a lot of questioning looks from his companions. "It's him, it's the kid. I sent him to get the Barons flag from the rouge tower, if he can do it I may consider him for the Underground."

"How come we never had to do any dangerous stuff when we wanted to join?" Karne said.

"Well back then we could take anyone we could get." He explained shrugging.

"Don't we still?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Torn smirked. "But I wanna have a little fun with this kid."

"Yer so evil." Vee said smiling at him.

"I know, now if you will excuse me I have to go watch this kid and see what he's made of." Torn said and began walking back up the stairs.

"Need anyone to go with?" Vee called up after him.

"No, I'll be fine." He said and they heard the door shut behind him.

"Hm, so what do you guys think 'bout all dis?" Jinx asked the group after a pause.

"I think that this might be kinda weird, if this kid's in ya know." Karne said shifting in his seat. "I mean think about it, a kid not even out of his teens yet walking around pumped full of dark eco. He could take any one of us out in a second with all that power."

"Then I guess we should be thankful he's on our side." Jen said taking another drink.

"I'll drink to that." Vee said mimicking Karne's voice from what he said earlier.

"You'll drink to the birth of a cockroach." Jen countered and Vee thought about it for a second before nodding in agreement.

Torn was driving down the rode keeping the kid in his sights. He really was a reckless driver, going with near misses with many zoomers and he was always switching hover zones. A few times he even missed KG zoomers by a hair, thank Mar that the abandoned city wasn't to far away, Torn really wasn't looking for an accident right now.

Finally the kid jumped off the zoomer and went into the small alley way and down to the doors. Torn parked his zoomer far away and decided to walk to rest of the way as top not bring up suspicion. In a few minutes he walked into the abandoned city, he scanned the area for the kid and when he looked up he saw him on the rouge tower jumping the platforms as the crumbled under his feet. When the kid was out of sight Torn sighed in frustration and taped his foot impatiently waiting for him to come around again, eventually he saw him coming out of the top and to the banner, he pulled it out and when he placed it back down the stone under his feet cracked and he fell. Torn stiffed a laugh as he watched him fall down and couldn't help but laugh a little as the orange rat fell wrong on the wire, the kid jumped down in front of him and landed perfectly. Torn couldn't help but have a look of shock on how perfectly he landed, well except for the rat.

The laughed had completely died down and Torns mouth was open slightly in shock. He looked up and saw the tower completely collapse, when he looked back down the boy showed him the banner.

"Yeah," He said after a small pause. "I guess you guys are in."

AN: There it is, it's over. So sad, I'll miss it. Thanks to everyone who ever reviewed and to the ones who reviewed the last chapter, **East Coastie 1500 **and **cOme as yOu are**, thanks again, all the people who read this gave me the will to finish it. And there may even be a sequel someday, but that's just a maybe usually when it comes to sequels I'm all talk and no action unless I'm already working on it. But it's not a definite no at this point. Okay so see ya!


End file.
